Encuentros
by BufonaBuffoon
Summary: Algo erróneo en medio de una guerra, inaceptable, pero algo inevitable. ¿Cómo detenerlo? Nadie tiene la culpa si su spark, comienza a sentir una atraccion hacia otro individuo. Es natural en muchas especies el buscar en otra alma, allspark un complemento que te llene de energía faltante. Lamentablemente es un suceso inadecuado para una situación cómo la que viven los de la especie:
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Un día sin emoción, solitario para alguien que tiene demasiadas conexiones en su procesador, al intentar hallar respuestas y estar algo estresado. ¿Quién no lo estaría, si sientes que parte de ti está mal y no encuentras razón?

El joven camaro amarillo viajaba por las calles de Detroit, solo observando y tratando de calmar sus pensamientos. Vio a familias completas que caminaban por las veredas; un ambiente tenue y agradable, lleno de risas y miradas carismáticas.

La actividad decepticon había disminuido en los últimos meses; despues de la partida de su querido y honrado líder. Optimus Prime les hacía falta a todos su autobots, el ya no tener a alguien que los guiara, lograba que tuvieran problemas en tomar desiciones en grupo.

La familia Yeager les había dado refujio en su mejorado hogar. El granero, ahora era una no tan amplia, pero acogedora base para los autobots refugiados. Obviamente se le agregó mucho más tamaño para que cada bot tuviera su privacidad. También tenían una base cerca del territorio militar del lugar, pero la desconfianza era algo actual y lograba sacarle un rostro descontento a cada bot que recordaba esos duros momentos de pérdidas y miedo en cada engranaje de su cuerpo. De vez en cuando uno que otro se iba a aquella base. Era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

El problema es que se perdona, pero nunca se olvida. Lo real es que no todos eran culpables de lo que había sucedido hace unos meses, humanos siempre estuvieron del lado de quienes lucharon y sacrificaron por ellos; la mayoría asesinados, otros hacían recordar quienes eran los verdaderos aliados, pero otros solo se quedaron en silencio por el terror.

El que la actividad decepticon a bajado, indica que algo pasará pronto; después de todo, Galvatron seguía en la tierra, liderando a quienes seguían ocultos. Había que ser precavidos.

El camaro aceleró al momento en que el tránsito comenzó a despejarse, se hacía tarde y en la base tenían un trato; Siempre tenían que avisar si no se llegaba temprano.

El amarillo se adentró en la base. estaba agotado, el energon fresco sería el primer objetivo.

-Oye, ¿No puedes quedarte al menos un día entero en la base? -Preguntó el paracaidista.

-Es aburrido estar aquí -Respondió con distintas voces de su radio.

-Ese es un buen punto. Shane te estaba buscando hace un rato -Dice sacando un poco de energon.

Bumblebee se quedo en silencio por un momento.

-¿No han habido noticias te Optimus? -Pregunta mirando su cubo de energon.

-Al parecer el Prime no se ha preocupado de dar aviso sobre su llegada. No lo culpó, tal vez encontró unas buenas femmes y mechs -ríe a pequeñas carcajadas-. De seguro piensa en nosotros.

-Me refiero a que si necesitaría nuestra ayuda ahora -golpea el cubo con sus dígitos, ¿Qué pasa si está en aprietos?

-Oye, ¿Desde cuándo te hiciste tan aburrido? De seguro esta con su buen trago de energon y pensado en volver con nosotros -Ríe bajo.

-Eso espero -Piensa viendo pequeñas burbujas de su energon.

-¡Oigan, enanos!

-¿Qué chatarra quieres ahora? -dice Cross algo irritado.

-Los humanos quieren hacernos entrega de algo -Dice Hound.

-¿De qué? -Pregunta el amarillo.

-¿Yo que sé? Sólo quieren que vayamos ahora -Responde el del puro metálico.

-¿Qué no se pueden esperar a mañana? Todos estamos agotados. Que vengan ellos, eso es, no pienso ir con ellos -Dice Cross acomodándose en uno de los asientos.

-Iré yo -Suelta el samurai apareciendo por la compuerta.

-La idea es que vayamos todos -Agrega Hound.

-Si voy yo es mucho mas rápido -Reponde el celeste.

-Solo quería que pasáramos más tiempo juntos -Suelta Hound.

-Pero si estamos la mayor parte del tiempo aquí encerrados todos juntos -Dice Cross en bostezo.

-¿Algún problema con eso? -Defiende Hound.

-Hmm... Creo que no.

-Entonces iremos todos juntos a ver que quieren los carnudos -Dice Hound.

-Como quieran, ¿Pero iremos ahora? -Pregunta el celeste.

-Supongo que si -Reponde Hound.

-Que fastidio -Suelta el paracaidista.

-Oye, se que todos estamos agotados, pero debemos hacer esto. Nos estamos poniendo blandos y sin acción -Dice hound.

-Unos más que otros -Ríe Cross.

-¡Oye!, el Prime nos llamó familia, actuemos igual que una -Dice Hound.

-Mientras más rápido vamos, más tiempo tendremos para descansar -Dice Bee.

-El enano tiene razón, vámonos ya. Tengan cuidado -Dice Cross.

Los cuatro bots salieron en dirección hacia la base militar, un viaje bastante largo de todas formas.

Las calles estaban algo llenas, camino totalmente agotador.

-Oigan, esperen. Sigan adelante, vuelvo en un momento -Dice alejándose por una calle dividora.

-¿Y éste qué? -Dice Cross.

-No sé, pero lo mejor será que regrese ahora. Habíamos quedado en un trato -Dice drift.

Bumblebee se dirigió en busca de algo que le parecía familiar, fue solo una imagen que se le paso por el procesador al ver aquel vehículo. Su spark le daba una mala corazonada.

Siguió avanzando, las calles se hacían más vacías, alejándose de la ciudad.

-Esto... No puede ser ahora -Dice mirando al vehículo que frenó metros adelante de él, por lo que hizo lo mismo.

-Autobot -Se escucho desde el vehículo.

-¡¿Qué chatarra estás haciendo aquí?! -Comienza a acelerar hacia él.

-No tienes idea de lo que te espera, estas en la mira, autobot -Dice la patrulla comenzando a acelerar.

-¡¿Qué chatarra quieren ahora?! -Gritaba con distintas voces.

-¡Te asesinaría, si no tuviera la prohibición! -Suelta acelerando aún más.

-¿Prohibición? -piensa.

-¡Woow! -grita uno de los dos vehículos que aparecieron cruzandose entre el camino.

Bumblebee frena en seco, igual que los otros.

-¿Autobot? -Pregunta el plomo.

-¿Dino, Sideswipe? -Pregunta el amarillo.

-¿Bumblebee? -pregunta el rojizo.

-Si, ¿Por qué no habían venido antes?

-Estábamos muy lejos. Supimos lo de Optimus, Pero estábamos muy lejos como para ayudar, sin contar que la comunicación no servía -Dijo Dino.

-Vengan, los demás están en la base militar -Dijo sin antes dar una mirada al camino, la patrulla había podido escapar.

-Dan ganas de aplastarlos, aplastarlos rápidamente -Dice Cross simulando que los aplasta, acercando sus dos dígitos a ópticos y rodeando a un guardia de la base.

-Deja de hacer eso, que me dan ganas de hacerlo con mi ametralladora -Ríe Hound.

-Tranquilos y atentos a cualquier cosa -Dice drift.

-¡¿Dónde se metió Bumblebee?! -Suelta Hound mirando hacia todos lados.

[...]

-Blaster, intenta comunicarte con los autobots de la tierra -Ordena Ultra Magnus.

-Oye, magnus -Se rasca el procesador-, no lo sé, pero es como si bloquearan la señal.

-¡Ah, tenemos que dar aviso de nuestra presencia como aliados a la tierra! -Dice molestó.

-Oye, calmate -Dice Hot Rod relajado.

-¿Qué no entiendes? Corremos peligro de que nos ataquen -Responde Magnus.

-Si me dejas darte mi opinión, es mejor llegar lo antes posible con el apoyo para nuestros aliados. Podemos intentar comunicarnos con ellos en el camino -Comenta Prowl.

Magnus suspira.

-Esta bien. Hay que cumplir con el pedido de Optimus -Dice agotado.

-¿Cuándo irá a la tierra con nosotros? -Pregunta Hot Rod.

-Cuando termine lo que tenía que hacer -Reponde cortante.

-Será mejor que nos vamos a descansar, mañana seguiremos con el curso y esta nave. Aún tenemos que repararle ciertas cosas -Dice Prowl.

-Las habitaciones para los otros están listas -Dice Blaster.

-Bien, descansen -Ordena magnus.

Blaster y Prowl fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Hot Rod fue a las reservas de energon, un trago no le caería mal.

-Este es del bueno -Dijo con un cubo en su boca.

-¿Hot Rod? -Pregunta Magnus al entrar.

-Eh, ¿Vienes por energon?

-Necesitaba un poco. Debo pedirte que seas cauteloso mañana, no sabemos que peligros hay en la tierra. Sé que te gusta hacer las cosas a tú manera, pero piensa en los demás -Dice sacando un cubo.

Quedaron observándose a los ópticos, pero Siempre que lo hacían, ambos volteavan la mirada, era una extraña reacción que ambos tenían.

-T-tranquilo, no quiero poner a nadie en riesgo.

Magnus suspira.

-No es eso, solo intenta ayudarme con guiarlos, sé que eres bueno en eso -Dice dando una mirada sería.

-Entiendo, ayudaré en lo que pueda -Dice terminando el cubo y dejándolo a un lado-. Iré a descansar.

-Adelante -Dice Magnus.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro -Se gira a observarlo.

-¿Por qué cuando estamos con los demas eres algo... indiferente? Pero cuando estamos solos... eres más cortés y delicado -Se rasca el procesador.

-Ah, aah... No lo sé, no me había dado cuenta de eso. Perdón si te molesto.

-No me molesta, pero solo quería saber la razón, Magnus -Dice intentando verlo a los ojos, pero de igual manera era imposible.

-Mejor ve a descansar -voltea su cuerpo y cabeza, dándole la espalda.

-Si, creo que es mejor -Camina hasta la salida-. Espero que todo salga bien. Descansa.

-Tú igual, Hot Rod -Da una mirada de reojo.

Hot Rod sonríe nervioso, no entendía razón alguna. Magnus es quedo mirando un punto fijo, pensando el lo que le había dicho su compañero. ¿Realmente era cambiante su personaliad con él?

 **Hola malditas madafakas, nuevo fic :'v dedicado a yuraPrime** **quien me ha pedido esto** **y con gusto se lo doy** **ahora si que me tomo en serio este fic (el primero xd) demorar** **á** **en subir caps. Estoy llena de proyectos :'v ni idea de como sobrevivo. Pequeña introducción al fic.**


	2. Capítulo 1: Situaciones

Capitulo 1: Situaciones.

Se escuchaba el rechinido de las ruedas intentando ganar velocidad en la húmeda calle; algunas gotas habían caído en poca abundancia.

-Disculpa, Bumblebee. Pero, ¿Por qué estabas tan solitario conduciendo? -Preguntó Sides.

-Es que... -Medita un poco-, necesitaba estar solo un momento -Mintió apenado.

-¿Cómo están los demás? -Interrogó Dino.

-La verdad, ahora estamos mucho más unidos que nunca. Después de la partida de Optimus...

-Lo sé, vinimos de inmediato al enterarnos -Habló el de asento italiano.

-Es obvio que teníamos que estar más unidos que nunca, después de vernos morir unos a otros y no poder hacer nada. Toda la angustia al ser perseguidos -Habló Sides.

-¿Cómo es que se salvaron ustedes? -Bee pregunta con interés.

-Dino siempre me ayudó, nunca me dejo solo -Dijo con alivio.

-Fue un trabajo en equipo, ambos nos ayudamos, Bumblebee -Respondió rápidamente.

-¿Tú cómo le hiciste? -Preguntó Sides.

-Movilizándome a cada segundo, la verdad es que nunca descansé. Tener el pensamiento de que optimus... todos... corrían peligro, pues...

-Tranquilo, sé lo que sentiste -Dijo Sides.

Bee guardó silencio, pensando en todo lo pasado, era muy difícil olvidar.

-Estamos, por alguna razón, en una base militar- Habló el amarillo.

-¿todo bien con los humanos? -Preguntó el amarillo

-Ahora si. Intentamos olvidar y reconciliar todo.

-Creo que es lo mejor -Dijo Dino.

-Después de todo, los humanos también sufrieron algo -habló el plateado.

-Si, pero fue algo que nosotros tratamos de remediar -Dice Bee.

-Si. No tenían que hacernos eso.

Sides y Bee parecieran estar más afectados.

-Bumblebee, ¿Dónde dijiste que estaban los demás? -Intervino el italiano.

-Bueno, hace unas horas nos llamaron de una de las bases militares, querían que fuéramos de inmediato por algo.

-Hmm... no sé, pero creo que sería mejor tener algo de cuidado -desconfió Sides.

-Lo sé. Yo estoy muy preocupado por eso y por ellos -Dijo Bee.

-Si estás preocupado y asustado por ellos ¿Por qué no los acompañante en vez de preferir quedarte vagando solitario? -Habló Dino con seriedad.

-E-es que... -Tartamudeó bee-, ahh... -Medita-, ah, tengo que hacer esto bien -Susurro con pesades-. La verdad es que me encontré con decepticons, bueno, perseguí a dos.

-¿No estás lastimado? -Se preocupó Sides.

-No, no lo estoy. Los perdí en cuánto casi chocamos.

-¿Por qué no nos avisaste en su momento? Hubiéramos acabado los tres con ellos -Señaló Dino.

-Dino -Llamo Sides al ver el rostro preocupado de Bee-, dijo que los perdió en cuánto casi chocamos.

-Pero ahora están cerca -Aclaró el rojizo.

-Bueno, es que también... supuse que habían recorrido bastante y que estaban cansados, tal vez no hubieran podido con esta -Habló el amarillo.

-¿Eh? Soportamos no descanzar por ser perseguidos ¿Y crees que no hubiéramos podido con esta? -Reclamó Dino.

-N-no era cualquier decepticon -Dijo el amarillo con desesperación.

-¿Quién era? -Habló el plateado.

-Solo reconocí a uno; era Barricade.

-Ese ha muerto más de una vez aquí en el planeta. ¿Por qué tanto miedo? -El rojizo sonaba sarcástico.

-Es que ahora está diferente, no lo sé... el cómo me habló. Se sentía su... maldad.

-Dino, de todas formas cualquier decepticon es difícil de subestimar -El plateado intervino.

-Por supuesto que si los hay, muchos son unos sciocchi que no saben manejar un arma -Todo tono amigable había desaparecido en el rojizo.

Sides suspira.

-Pero ahora estamos hablando de Barricade.

-De un sciocco -El rojizo se cruza de brazos y voltea.

Sides vuelve a suspirar.

-Tranquilo, Bee. Yo lo soporte peor cuándo escapabamos -Dino levanta un ceja y mira de reojo-, aún así no es difícil acostumbrarse a él, es un gran compañero -Observa a Bee.

-Tú también eres un sciocco-Habló el italiano.

Sides rodó los ojos.

-Bee, mejor guíanos hasta la base militar. Después vemos lo que viste con los decepticons -Tranquilizó el plateado.

Bee asintió.

-Veo que aún no consigues mejorar tu voz -Intervino el rojizo.

-Aún no. Desde que Ratchet murió... bueno...

-No expliques más -Interrumpió el rojizo-, ¿Cómo le hacen? Un médico es totalmente necesario.

-Hound está en el tema, los demás dicen que ya es bastante bueno. Aún así no quiero que me vea, seguramente seré su conejillo de Indias -Aclaró.

-¿Y dónde chatarra aprendió?

-Pues... leyó muchos documentos y recibió ayuda de Joshua, el pelón que estaba detrás de todo -levantó la mirada.

-¡¿Joshua?! ¡Voy a cortarlo como si fuera... ?!

-Tranquilo, Dino -Habló el plateado.

-Bueno, es mejor que no recordemos mucho ahora sobre eso, intentamos reconciliar todo.

-Bumblebee tiene razón.

Dino suspira con pesades.

-Ya es mejor que nos vamos -Habló Bee, sin antes dar una mirada a lo oscuro que quedaba la calle en frente.

Dino y Sides se transformaron y siguieron al amarillo, sería un viaje largo y agotador. La oscuridad comenzaba a cubrir sobre los rostros su tenue manto.

La carretera estaba húmeda y las ruedas volvían a hacer ruido con el roce del suelo, por lo cual no lo vieron venir; dos vehículos chocaron a Bee y Sides.

Bee rompió el barandal de la carretera, pasando hacia el otro lado, aplastando cultivos y derramando sobre la superficie. Perdió un poco el control. Sides chocó contra el barandal, frenando su velocidad hasta finalmente quedar quieto, pero no sobrepasó como Bee.

-Sideswipe, ¿Estás bien? -Llamó el rojizo.

-Ngh... S-si... -Dijo resentido por el golpe.

-Tranformate, ahora -Ordenó Dino.

-Tranquilo, estoy bien -Se transforma en su forma bípeda y deja a la vista torceduras en la armadura de su pede derecho.

Su vista giró en cuanto su atención se la llevo el sonido de un tercero transformándose; dejando ver a un bot de color negro y detalles plomos. Dino hizo movimientos con sus cuchillas preparado para pelear y encajarlas en cualquier lugar. Sides sacó también sus cuchillas.

-Oh -Balbuseó Sides al ver que aquel bot sacó un cañón de su servo derecho-, tranquilo... No tenemos por qué recurrir a la violencia...

-Sides... cállate -Ordenó Dino.

El bot sacó lo que parecía ser un tipo de ametralladora de su servo izquierdo, apuntando con un arma diferente a ambos.

-Dino...

-Sides, cállate -Dijo Dino nervioso, cualquier movimiento podrían quedar heridos.

El sonido de un cañón cargándose desde aquel bot se escuchó.

-¡Dino! -Gritó Sides alertado, el cañón que había recargado era con el que apuntaba al rojizo.

Sides se adelantó con las cuchillas preparadas para dar cortes, pero el decepticon rapidamente dio múltiples y rápidos disparos hacia él con la ametralladora. Gracias a esto, Dino tuvo el instinto de tomar el servo con el cañón del decepticon y arrancarlo totalmente con ayuda de sus propias cuchillas, seguido de esto le proporcionó una patada para que retrocediera unos metros.

-¡Sideswipe! -Llamó el rojizo con preocupación.

Sides daba pequeños quejidos audibles a penas solo para él. Se sostenía con cuidado con sus servos del suelo, dando pequeños temblores.

-T-tranquilo. Estoy bien -Agacha el procesador.

Dino estaba distraído, pocas veces le pasaba, nunca. El sonido de pisadas con brusquedad lo alertó nuevamente. El decepticon se acercaba.

-Dino, ve a ayudar a bumblebee -Dijo el plateado levantándose con dificultad.

-Cállate -Dijo irritado. No sabía que hacer, no tenía idea del por qué de su nerviosismo. Necesitaba encontrar una respuesta adecuada para la situación, algo que lo sacara de aquella sensación-. Oye, tú. Sciocco -Llamó armado con estrés, colocándose en frente de Sides.

No tenía armas a larga distancia, estaban ambos atrapados, sin fuerzas, uno herido y agotados. El de color negro tenía todo a su favor.

Dino intentó tomar la situación, avanzó tomando todas las fuerzas con intención de arrancar la segunda arma, pero el decepticon solo tenía que apuntar de una forma más adecuada y disparar. Dino intentó avanzar lo más rapido que pudo esos metros de distancia, pero el decepticon tenía en mente o una idea de lo que harían, así que apuntó rápidamente. Dino frenó de inmediato e intento cubrir lo que más pudo a Sides, pero las múltiples y abundantes balas gruesas y rápidas de aquella ametralladora lastimó a ambos; en esta oportunidad más al rojizo.

-¡D-Dino! -Exclamó el plateado.

Dino suelta distintas palabras groseras en cybertroniano.

Una risa se escuchó proveniente del negro.

-Sides, ayúdame con esto -Gruñó evitando el dolor por las balas.

Sides levantó la mirada, Dino seguía en frente de él.

-Acabaré contigo -Susurro el rojizo sacando sus ganchos e incrustándolos en la armadura de su oponente.

El negro intentó de inmediato soltarse, tenía sus dos brazos amarrados hacia adelante. Disparó en un intento de darle al rojizo y al plateado, pero solo podía apuntar al suelo por el agarre de los ganchos y cuerdas.

-¡Sideswipe, ahora! ¿Sideswipe? -Preguntó inquietado al voltearse y no encontrarlo detrás de él.

El sonido de metal rozando contra otro escuchó en frente. Dino volteó rápidamente, no podía distraerse, tenía al decepticon aún en frente de él.

-¿Eh? -Murmuró al darse vuelta y sentir un tirón más fuerte en ambas cuerdas que desprendían de sus servos.

Sides estaba sobre el decepticon, parado con ambos pedes a un lado de sus hombros. La cabeza del decepticon rodaba en el suelo.

-¿Sideswipe?

Sides bajo de una patada en la espalda del decapitado, dejando caer su moribundo cuerpo hacia el frente. Dino miró al plateado, quien solo lo observaba con una a penas notable sonrisa. Se quedaron observando así unos segundos.

-Hay que ir por Bumblebee -Ordena el rojizo soltando el agarre de sus ganchos y retrayéndolos hacia sus servos.

El amarillo había sobrepasado el duro barandal de la carretera, golpeándolo con su costado izquierdo, mientras que el choque del vehículo fue en el derecho. Derrapó intentando mantenerse en control al roce del suelo, pero parecía totalmente difícil. Creyó que ya lograba frenar, pero un segundo golpe sintió en el mismo costado; derecho.

-¡Ngh! -Se quejó al sentir un golpe en el mismo lugar ya adolorido.

Se transformó obligado y aún en movimiento, no veía a su oponente por los múltiples cultivos que tapaban toda visión. Rodó múltiples veces por la velocidad en que iba. Se puso de pie con dificultad, su cadera derecha dolía bastante, al igual que la izquierda, la derecha había recibido un doble daño.

-Ah... auh -Se quejó dando mínimos pasos y muy lentos. Volteó a ver a su alrededor, estaba bastante alejado del lugar por el cual salió de la carretera.

Buscaba a quien le había dado las duras embestidas y haciéndolo salir del camino, pero la oscuridad era un factor en contra.

-Debí haber dicho de inmediato sobre esto -Pensó culpable-, lo estoy haciendo todo mal -Se lleva un servo al rostro-. Debí haber avisado a los demás antes de venir solo. Dino, Sideswipe... - Se torturaba.

Escuchó voces a lo lejos que parecían de Dino y Sides, estos aún estaban en la carretera.

-Soy un estúpido, me siento estúpido, porque lo soy -Apretaba su puño-. Se supone que estoy en una situación en la cual tengo que ver por todos los demás, pero no los estoy protegiendo al ocultarles cosas. Pero las oculto porque quiero protegerlos. ¡Aaah... esto no es para mi! -Gritó desahogando.

seguía pensando en toda la culpa que tenía, en lo que podía pasar, en lo que les podía pasar a los demás. Pero se le había olvidado algo que era lo más importante en ese momento; no estaba solo.

-Dejé a mis compañeros solos en la base militar, pero encontré a Dino y Sides. Un momento ¿Por qué chatarra me dejo caer en mis pensamientos ahora? No deberia hacerlo, tengo que estar concentrado. ¡¿Cómo me haré cargo si nisiquiera puedo concentrarme?! No debería estar alterandome a mi mismo en una situación como es... -Pensaba alarmado, pero el ruido de pisadas que rompían vegetación lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Bee volteó no por completo, el tiempo no le ayudó; el decepticon se transformó y abalanzó sobre él. Gracias al empujón que recibió, logró voltearse por completo para caer de espaldas.

-¡Aah! -Grito con su voz casi disfuncional al sacárselo de encima haciendo fuerza con sus pedes y empujándolo, sus caderas dolían al hacer fuerza e incluso al moverlas.

Se levantó aún con mucha dificultad, pero no alcanzó a mirar al frente cuando un golpe de servo cerrado impacto debajo de su mandíbula; tan fuerte que sintió que se elevó del suelo. Calló de espaldas nuevamente, gracias a Primus que la superficie eran plantaciones.

Quedó casi inconciente; su cuerpo no parecía responder por unos segundos; su visión estaba en proceso de reconocer bien la luz. Cuando su cuerpo respondió lo necesario otra vez, vio que el decepticon se acercaba rápidamente, tenía armas por todos lados, totalmente armado.

Bee intentó levantase, pero nuevamente el tiempo y dolor no eran factores a su favor. Solo llegó a quedar a la altura de estar sentado y alargando brazo para transformar su servo en cañón de plasma; fue algo en vano. El decepticon dejo ver su color azulado predominante en su forma al acercarse y sacando una cuchilla del tamaño para un servo, pero larga que estaba oculta en la parte alta de su pede, rodilla derecha; rápidamente la dirigió en contra del amarillo, incrustado y atravesando la palma del servo, dejándolo, por decirlo de alguna forma, "clavado" al suelo.

-¡Ouh! -Se quejó el amarillo al sentir esa filosa y algo delgada arma atravesando su servo.

Rápidamente intento quitarla con su servo libre, pero el decepticon azul sacó una idéntica del costado izquierdo, clavándola instantáneamente en el otro servo del amarillo.

-¡Nh! -Se quejó más fuerte, quebrajando más su Voz.

Intentó transformar sus servos en cañones, pero cualquier movimiento y las filosas cuchillas partirían sus servos. Por otra parte, intentó alejar al decepticon con sus pedes, pero el decepticon se sentó sobre estos, dejándolo totalmente inmóvil.

Bee abrió sus ópticos con sorpresa y un miedo incontrolable; Barricade lo tenía a su merced.

Una risa con desesperación se escuchó desde el decepticon, no veía su boca mostrando una sonrisa de lado a lado por su protector, pero sus ópticos acompañaban con una mirada de locura, desesperación y ambición.

Bee solo lo observó con terror, esa risa sonó totalmente espeluznante, llegó hasta su más incomprendido miedo.

-Bumblebee, no tienes idea de cuánto tiempo esperé por este momento, el poder cobrar mi venganza -Dice acercándose y con un servo comenzando a apretar su cuello y con el otro apreta la base del servo derecho con desesperación.

Bee cerró con fuerza sus ópticos, no tenía otra opción más que aguantar, no podía sacárselo de encima.

Barricade se quedo observándolo en esa situación, su reacción, sus muecas, el dolor demostrado; le encantaba.

Pero el decepticon quería más, no era suficiente, ni siquiera comparable. Esa situación no le gustaba, demasiado apresurado, bajo presión por los otros autobots que quedaban; pero... si acababa con ellos no serían molestia.

Otra risa dejó escapar el de azul, levantando la mirada hacia Dino y Sides que se acercaban.

-Primero, acabar con lo que estorba -Susurro en risas la patrulla.

Soltó el servo del amarillo y alargó su brazo completo ara transformarlo en cañón, pero un ardor doloroso lo distrajo en su acción. Bajo la mirada y se encontró con el servo derecho de amarillo en modo cañón y desprendiendo humo, el cual apuntaba a su abdomen.

El agarre que el decepticon le había dado al servo clavado al suelo del amarillo logró soltar la firmeza de la cuchilla que atravezaba la superficie; Bee solo tuvo que levantar, no retraer el servo para dejarlo libre, aún así se lastimó más. La cuchilla seguía clavada, pero ahora de forma enredada entre el cañón, Bee había transformado su servo con la cuchilla atravesada.

Barricade observó el rostro del amarillo, el cual aún era afirmado del cuello. Se dio cuenta de que le iba a proporcionar otro disparo, así que rápidamente arrancó la cuchilla enredada entre el servo y cañón con brusquedad; obligando al amarillo a transformarlo en su servo con piesas faltantes. Dio otro golpe en el rostro a servo cerrado, dejando a Bee medio inconsciente. Tomó bien la cuchilla, estiró el brazo del amarillo y volvió a clacarlo en el suelo, teniendo cuidado de no encajar en el orificio ya hecho para que no quedara suelta. Otra vez tenía al amarillo de brazos estirados e inmóviles. La placa que cubría su boca ayudó a disminuir la densidad de sus golpes.

Barricade levantó la mirada y veía más cerca al dúo de autobots. Tenía que pensar rápido, tomar una decisión, no dejaría de lado lo que quería hacer.

Necesitaba desahogar todo lo guardado desde la primera batalla con el amarillo; necesitaba un lugar en donde pudiese escucharlo tranquilo, sin interrupciones. Necesitaba ver su rostro pidiendo auxilio; necesitaba escuchar sus gritos rogando para que lo dejara, rogando por ayuda a Primus, y que este no lo escuchara. Necesitaba ver el energon escapar por sus sistemas, beberlo y sentirlo en su glosa cómo un trago de victoria. Necesitaba arrancar cada pieza con su procesador aún consiente, tener su procesador cómo un tesoro buscado por años. Necesitaba ver esos ópticos desgastados y sin esperanzas, ver el terror, la muerte. Necesitaba tiempo y una situacion adecuada.

El decepticon paso su glosa por sus propios labios sonrientes con locura, imaginando aún la tortura que le esperaba al pequeño y amarillo, pensando en esas acciones bélicas que le darían una muerte segura, pero divertida y lenta.

Apretó aún más el cuello del amarillo, con desesperación al sentir que tenía que esperar otro poco por acerlo agonizar y retorcerse. Pero el maldito disparo en su abdomen dejaba una fuga que necesitaba atención lo más pronto posible.

Levantó la mirada y se encontró con ambos autobots a metros del lugar. Habría acabado con ambos para seguir con sus ambiciones, pero guardaría fuerzas para llegar a reparse tranquilo.

Bajó la mirada hasta el amarillo y dejó de apretar su cuello, pero enterró la punta de sus dígitos y bajo hasta el para choques, dejando abolladuras notorias. Acercó su rostro al del amarillo y soltó otra risa, imaginando sus deseos. Levantó la mirada a los otros, totalmente serio, frío. Saltó y se transformó en la patrulla, avanzando hasta los pedes de Sideswipe para hacerlo caer duro; después de todo no tuvieron tiempo para reaccionar, estaban muy cerca.

Dino lanzó sus ganchos, pero la patrulla los esquivó con facilidad.

-Sideswipe -Le ayudó a levantarse.

-B-Bee -Susurró el plateado al levantase con dolor-. ¡Ah, ayúdalo! -Exclamó al ver cómo estaba.

Dino retiró con cuidado las cuchillas de ambos servos, lo ayudó a levantarse y lo mantuvo de pié.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -Preguntó el rojizo.

-Si -Respondió con su radio, su voz ya estaba muy mal.

-¿Qué hacemos hora? -Preguntó el plateado con preocupación.

Ambos miraron a Bee.

-Hay que volver cómo podamos -Repondio con distintas voces.

Se sentía muy mal, ambos esperaban una buena respuesta. Pero no podía darla, no sabía que hacer, aún quedaba camino.

Barricade avanzó hasta entrar en la carretera por el barandal que Bee rompió. Frenó a un lado en cuánto se topó con el cuerpo decapitado de su colega.

-Inservible -Susurró con seriedad y desprecio para luego recuperar el paso.

-No puedo creer que me dejé caer en esta situación. Casi me matan por distraerme, me distraje por una tontería. Esto no está funcionando... no lo está -Pensaba al conducir con los otros dos.

[...]

-Aún no contesta -Bufó Crosshairs.

-¿Dónde chatarra se metió? Han pasado horas -Preguntó Hound.

-Solo hay que... enseñarle -Habló Drift sentado y pasando un dígito por el filo de una de sus catanas.

-No hay que ser tan... extremistas, Drift -Arremetió Hound jugando con una granada.

-¿Quieres un equipo formal? Sé que hacer -Acaricia con delicadeza el filo.

-¿Por qué no mejor abres bien los ópticos para ver bien la situación? -Dice Hound lanzando y atrapando la granada.

-Veo la situación de una mejor forma que tú, veo la seriedad; un bot que rompió el acuerdo que teníamos sobre nuestra ubicación -Analiza su catana.

-¿No se te ha pasado por el procesador que tal vez algo... le paso? -Se lleva la granada ala boca.

-El culpable es el que tal vez esté en problemas... no nos dio información sobre su paradero antes de partir -Maniobra con la catana.

-Jejej... la buena vida -Cross pone sus servos detrás del procesador con relajación-. Ya calmense, Drift -Posa su servo con cuidado en la catana del nombrado.

Drift suspiera y guarda su arma.

Al ver que vehículo militares, armas que apuntaban y personas armadas que se dirigían por el lugar que ellos entraron, hicieron lo mismo al pensar que habia problemas.

Tres vehículos se acercaban a la entrada.

-¡Identifíquense o dispararemos!

-Tranquilos, carnudos. Es bumblebee. Momento... ¡Es bumblebee! ¡Y vienen otros dos polizones! -Cross saca sus armas escondidas.

Las personas seguían apuntando con todo tipo de armas.

Bumblebee, Dino y Sideswipe se transformaron.

Los tres que estaban en la base esperando al amarillo estaban confundidos.

-Son Dino y Sideswipe... Autobots desaparecidos desde que comenzaron con la caza -Dijo Bee sosteniendose de su propio cuerpo.

-¡¿Qué les ocurrió?! -Hound estaba preocupado y se acercó para ayudar a Bee para que pudiese estar de pié.

-Los decepticons... hicieron su aparición -Intentó terminar Sideswipe, pero iba desplomarse por el cansancio; Dino lo tomó entre sus brazos cn cuidado de no lastimarlo con sus cuchillas de antebrazo.

-Decepticons... -Susurró Drift.

-Hay que repararlos en la base de inmediato -Habló Hound.

-Yo puedo ayudarlos con eso -Se escuchó una voz fuerte que se acercaba.

-¿W-Wheeljack? -Preguntó el amarillo sosteniéndose de Hound.

-Así es, Bee. Me verán por aquí un tiempo más -Respondió el científico.

-¿Cómo es posible? ¡Yo te vi morir!

-Mis restos fueron entregados a la compañia de Joshua...

-Bendito pelón -Rió Hound.

-Ajá, Joshua me armó otra vez, querían usarme como molde para sus prototipos iniciales. Y cómo mi forma estaba completa de distintas herramientas y armas cybertronianas me dejaron en estudio. Brains ayudó en volver a hacerme funcionar.

-Pero, ¿Cómo te revivieron?

-En realidad más que armarme, me hicieron la mayor parte de mis piezas otra vez, utilizando la misma forma. Soy cómo otro prototipo, solo que utilizaron mí misma chispa y procesador. Brains ayudó en pasar toda la iformación que yo tenía guardada a mi cuerpo nuevo. Al igual que Megatron infectó los otros prototipos, yo controlé el mío. Bueno, Megatron infectó el mío, pero a diferencia de los otros, conmigo usaron mi procesador y chispa; por lo cual mi conciencia predominó.

-¿También tienes esa transformación media rara? -Preguntó Hound.

-¿La del transformium? -Ríe-, no, solo me volvieron a crear de la forma fácil para ver mi molde y armamento, no era importante.

Los humanos solo guardaban silencio, estaban apenados.

-Nosotros podemos ayudar en su reparación y... -Habló un humano.

-No, estos tipos son fuertes. Sobrevivieron a su caza y a un montón de otras cosas. Soportarán el viaje de regreso, el cual será ahora -Interrumpió Cross.

-Pero nosotros...

-No. También tenemos que hablar seriamente sobre lo que está pasando y ayudarnos entre nosotros -Intervino nuevamente-, gracias por devolvernos a nuestro compañero. Es momento de irnos para darles atención.

[...]

El silencio se hacía presente, todo en calma, paz. Así estaba aquella nave en ese momento, algunos escanzando y otros tranquilos haciendo sus actividades.

-Ya está -Susurro Blaster; la nave ya estaba orbitando la tierra.

-¡Aaaah! -Gritó Hot Rod estirándose en su camara de recarga.

Se quedo mirando la esquina de su habitación por unos minutos, pensando en lo que pasaría ahora. Una nueva vida, cosas por conocer, nuevos compañeros, etc.

-¿Qué estarán haciendo los demás? -Se preguntó y se sentó en la orilla.

Todo estaba muy tranquilo, incluso pareciera que el ambiente estaba angustiado.

-Iré a saludar -Caminó en dirección a la sala de comando.

Se encontró con Blaster que manejaba unas coordenadas en la pantalla principal.

-¿Blaster?

-Hola, Rod -Prestaba atención a lo que tecleaba.

-¿Y los demás?

-Descansando. Mira hacia afuera -Apreta un botón y el metal se abre en forma circular, dejando una ventanilla.

-¿Uh? ¿Esto es la tierra? Que pequeña.

-Tan pequeña que siento que en el aterrizaje la quebrajaré -Río Blaster.

-Orgánica, ¿eh?

-Totalmente diferente a nuestro planeta. Espera -Teclea y en la gran pantalla principal se podía apreciar por completo y más clara a la tierra-, mírala aquí, se ve mejor.

-La otra vez mostramos a ss habitantes, así que lo único que faltaba ver era su planeta.

-La mostraste en imágenes, pero esto es diferente.

-Iré por una ración de energon. Cuida el panel -Sale de la sala.

-Demórate poco, estoy aburrido...

-¡Si! -Se escuchó desde el pasillo.

30 segundos despues:

-Apresúrate -Susurraba Rod en el suelo y golpeándolo con sus servos en un ritmo-. Oh... -Una idea llegó a su procesador.

Se levantó y busco algún satélite cercano, energon bebido: lo encontró de inmediato. Comenzó a teclear algunas cosas, buscando algo.

-Espero que tengan algo bueno... ¿Y esto? -Una serie de vídeos habían aparecido en pantalla-, a ver...

Segundos después se encontraba golpeando con su servo el panel de co trol al no aguantar la risa; vídeos de humanos cayendo, volando, chocando, bailando y otros que casi morían salían en pantalla.

-¡Jajaj! ¡Iba corriendo y el otro le puso... Y luego... Y estaba arriba de eso y después de cara al suelo y... ! -Se mordía el antebrazo.

Intentaba no gritar, pero aquellos enanos y orgánicos seres denominados humanos parecían muy chistosos.

-Tengo que dejar de ver estas cosas jajaja son agotadoras y adictivas -Se tomaba el abdomen.

Se paró del suelo y limpio energon de sus ópticos.

-Espero a que tengan música.

Cambio de vídeos y encontró uno con la denominación de: "The Scatsman" **(Maldita canción xD)**. inmediato comenzó a sonar a un volumen alto.

(Scatting by Scatman John)  
I'm the Scatman  
(Scatting by Scatman John)  
I'm the Scatman  
(Scatting by Scatman John)  
Everybody stutters one way or the other  
So check out my message to you.  
As a matter of fact don't let nothin' hold you back. 🎵🎶🎵

-¡Oie, esto está bueno! -Mueve su procesador con ritmo.

Blaster llegó corriendo a ver que sucedía.

-¡¿Rod?!

Hot Rod lo tomó del servo y lo atrajo hasta la pantalla.

-¡Escucha esto!

-Rod, están descansando y nosotros tenemos que... Oh... Ouh -Mueve su procesadorn-, preciso.

If the Scatman can do it so can you.  
Everybody's sayin' that the Scatman stutters  
But doesn't ever stutter when he sings.  
But what you don't know I'm gonna tell you right now. 🎵🎶🎵

Ambos comenzaron un baile, Blaster lo hacía bien y Rod movía sus caderas y negaba con su dígito.

Ultra Magnus estaba en la entrada con un tic en el óptico.

-¿Qué es esto?

-¿Eh? ¿Rod? -Llamó Blaster al que seguía bailando.

-¡B-B-B-Be Bop a Bodda Bop... Bop a Bodda Bop... -Cantaba.

-¡Hot Rod! -Empujó.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Oh? -Mira a Ultra Magnus.

-Perdón, Magnus. Se me subió el aceite. Ya estamos orbitando la tierra, después de descansar nos contactaremos para aterrizar -Disculpó el rojizo.

-Ve a descansar, Blaster -Ordenó el azul.

Blaster salió en silencio.

Rod se sentó en el panel de control, observando a Magnus y escuchando la cancion a un volumen más bajo.

Magnus se acerca y para la canción.

-Ve a descansar, Hot Rod -Ordenó dándose media vuelta y caminando a la salida.

Habría salido, pero el ruido de la Música lo hizo detenerse. Volteó hacia Rod, quien movía sus hombros y mordía su labio inferior en una sonrisa al ritmo de la música. Magnus se acerca nuevamente.

-Hot Rod -Gruñó controlándose. Rod observó su rostro con detalle-, ¿Porque no solo... ?-Llevo su servo al rostro con estrés.

Miró nuevamente el panel al ver que la música se había detenido; Rod la apagó y caminó hasta la salida. Vio el cansancio en el rostro del azul, agotado.

-Descansa, Magnus -Dijo perdiéndose en los pasillos.

Magnus se quedó parado en la sala por un momento, se todas formas... Rod había sedido rápido.

 **Primer cap. Subiré un capítulo en un distindo fic cada fin de semana. Perdon por la ortografía, quiero tomarlo en serio ahora. Necesito saber que fic les gusta más para actualizarlo mas seguido. Voten y comenten que les pareció este nuevo fic. Me despido: Shaddy.**


	3. Capítulo 2: Todo Decae

Capítulo 2: Todo Decae.

Habrían llegado a su pequeño lugar de alojamiento, todos se encontraban desconcertados, realmente que aquel día había sido totalmente extraño, sus sparks se encontraban alborotadas y en busca de llenar un vacío extravagante. Solo entraron en silencio, cabizbajo, su chispa brillaba adormecida, cansada.

-Veamos, revisemos esto -Wheeljack comenzó a observar los servos de Bumblebee.

-Puedo esperar, revisa a Dino y Sideswipe -Dijo mientras observaba a los nombrados.

-¿Seguro? -Solo se sentía el silencio proveniente del menor.

Indicó a Mirage que recostara al plateado sobre una de las camillas, el rojizo lo llevaba recostado entre sus brazos, lo sentía ligero, sus engranajes perdían tensión.

-Estarás bien -Observó al plateado.

-Lo sé, he estado peor -Sonrió levemente.

El rojizo lo observó serio, no estaba de humor para seguir hablando del tema. Lo recostó y se alejó apoyándose en una de las paredes sin quitar su vista del plateado.

-Quédate quieto, haré un pequeño escaneo -Revisaba sus heridas internas en un panel que conectaba cableado a su cuerpo, llevando información y cada sistema en mal funcionamiento se mostraba en esa pantalla.

-¿Muy malo? -Preguntó observando el panel.

-Nada que no pueda reparar en un debido tiempo -Sacó un pequeño gancho.

-Eh, Wheeljack, ¿Dónde clavarás eso... ? -Intentó levantarse, pero el científico colocó su servo en el pecho.

-Ah ah, tengo que sacarte la materia incrustada en tu cuerpo -Acercó el gancho.

-Eh, Mirage -Intentó llamar.

El rojizo ladeó el procesador con confusión.

-Ah, usaré otro método más efectivo, olvidé que tenía esto -Tranformo su servo derecho en una pequeña placa circular mas grande a la circunferencia de su muñeca.

-¿Y eso? -Observó enanchando sus ópticos.

-Un imán -Comenzó a pasarlo por las zonas afectadas, retirando las municiones que intervenían en su cuerpo. De vez en cuando daba pequeños golpes que hacían saltar al plateado para aflojar el lugar afectado y retirar el objeto invasor.

-Vaya, me usaron de blanco -Veía todos los agujeros en su blindaje y ahora despredían un poco de energon.

-Ah, Wheeljck -Había una zona que dolía a un punto que lo desesperaba levemente.

-Espera, están demasiado introducidas -Golpeaba de forma leve.

-Vaya, no era la recibida que tenía planeta, pero bien, ¿Qué es un autobot sin blindaje abollado?  
-Jeje, seguramente alguien que no batalla. Las marcas te hacen ver rudo -Terminó el procedimiento con el imán.

Bumblebee sonrió de forma decaída, Ironhide poseía una pequeña marca en su óptico, si que lo hacía licor estoico.

-Ahora cerraré esto, por ahora será lo único que te haré, los demás también necesitan atención -Su servo izquierdo se transformó en un soldador.

-Egh -El contacto caliente no se sentía agradable en sus heridas.

-Ya está, procura no gastar energía por nada -Dicho esto, se volteó a Dino.

El rojizo se acercó y cómodo en la camilla, se hizo exactamente el mismo procedimiento que al plateado, solo solucionar las heridas más complejas para su funcionamiento. Cuando tocó el turno del amarillo se logró un trabajo más intervenido, las heridas que tenía eran diferentes a las que poseían los anteriores.

[...]

Observaba sus servos ya en funcionamiento, se veía la línea causada por la soldadura en las heridas.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? -Preguntó Sideswipe.

-¿A qué te refieres? -El científico ordenaba algunos artefactos.

-Decepticons siguen con nosotros, Galvatron puede atacar en cualquier momento. Y estos desgraciados siguen reviviendo -Se apoyó en la muralla.

-No lo sé -Respondió Mirage.

-No sabemos que pasaría si nos mostramos -Hound jugueteaba con su puro.

-Por ahora no haremos movimientos con los humanos -Bee se encontraba sentado en la camilla con la mirada perdida.

-Estamos solos, no he detectado otra señal autobot -Hound volvió a hablar.

-¡Oigan! -Tessa llegó corriendo-, ¡¿Llamaron a la fuerza aérea?!

-¡Tessa! -Cade la tomó del brazo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! -Sides gritó alarmado.

Se podía escuchar las hélices de los helicópteros romper en el aire y vehículos ganado velocidad.

-¡¿Qué quieren ahora?! -Crosshairs se adelantó con cautela y observó toda la tropa que se movilizaba a su ubicación.

-Espera, no nos dijeron nada de venir -Bumblebee se levantó de inmediato.

-Hay que salir, Cade, gracias por todo -Drift hiso una pequeña reverencia juntando sus servos.

-Nos quieren a nosotros, a ustedes no les harán nada. Manténganse ocultos -Habló Hound.

Todos salieron de inmediato, pero Hound logró captar una pequeña señal en el panel. Volteó la mirada a sus compañeros que salían a enfrentar lo que se acercaba, para luego volver la mirada al panel, haría lo posible para abrir ese comunicado.

-¡Ya estoy harto de esconderme por el enjambre humano! ¡Maledettos! -Dino hiso unos movimientos con sus cuchillas y posicionó en una postura de preparación a luchar.

-Bajen las armas -Dijo Bumblebee.

-¿Qué dices? O disparados nosotros primero o ellos -Dijo Crosshairs.

-Hay que ver lo que quieren, no necesitamos comenzar más guerrillas -Respondió nervioso.

-Ellos lo están comenzando -Dino lo observó enojado.

-Eh, no parecen con intención de razonar -Wheeljack se sentía minimizado.

-¡nos están apuntando! -Gritó Crosshairs al ver que helicópteros le apuntaban con sus armas y los pilotos frenaban sus vehículos para hacer lo mismo.

-¡¿Qué están haciendo?! ¡Somos autobots! -Sideswipe dio pasos y alzó sus brazos con rabia.

" _Abran fuego"._

Dino jaló a Sideswipe y lo obligó a que se transfomara en su modo vehicular.

-¡Hay que irnos de aquí! -Fue lo que el rojizo gritó antes de acelerar.

El sonido de disparos inundó en lugar, estaban desconcertados, asustados, desolados. Se quedaron quietos unos segundos y optaron por avanzar y no devolver el ataque.

-¡No vengan! Los derribarán antes de que encuentren nuestra ubicación -Fue lo que dijo Hound antes de cortar la comunicación.

-No comprendo -Pensó el amarillo observando la multitud.

Las armas lo apuntaban, esperaban cualquier movimiento para abrir fuego, una causa por la cual dispararle y dejarlo fuera de línea.

-¿Por qué hacen esto? -Preguntó usando su voz quebrajada y casi inútil, en su mirada se apreciaba el dolor que cualquier cybetroniano sentiría al darlo todo, sacrificar su ser para solo hacerlo sentir una criatura sin vida. Porque así se siente al perder cosas por los demás, y que no sean reconocidas.

Tantas batallas, tantos lazos forjados a romperse por una especie que no reconoce lo tanto que una alma se desgasta al ver tanto sufrimiento y hacer lo posible para frenar una agonía.

-¿Por qué? -Volvió a preguntar con la óptica perdida sobre todos los humanos que le rodeaban a una distancia considerable.

" _Sigan a los otros y disparenle a este"._

Al ver que todas las armas le apuntaban retrocedió con sus servos en alto en señal de calma.

-¿Por qué no corres como los otros? -Dijo burlesco uno de los humanos que se asomaba por sobre de uno del los tantos vehículos.

Movió su boca, buscando palabras adecuadas, pero simplemente no sabía que decir, su procesador no funcionaba en ese momento, no procesaba esa iformación, ese sentimiento, esa emoción que lo desgarraba. Simplemente observaba a punto de dejarse arrastrar por las garras de Unicron y soltarse de la mano de Primus. Se debilitó, se sintió ahogado en su propia desesperación al no entender nada, sentía que caía, su fuerza se rompió. Sus pedes temblaban, estaba destrozado.

-¿Estas asustado? ¿Pueden tener miedo? -Burlaba mientras otros humanos acompañaban en risas.

Se sentía pequeño, disminuido por simples palabras que eran lanzadas fuera de la boca sin filtrarse. Tan crueles, malditas, dichas con un sentimiento real. Esos no eran los humanos por lo que realmente había tenido un interés para conocer.

-Quédate así -Ordenó el mismo hablador.

-¿P-por qué? -Logró hacer sonar esa pregunta con su módulo.

-¿Cuándo lo entenderán? Solo vinieron a provocar más guerras, desordenaron todo un sistema, han hecho mucho en sus años de alojamiento aquí -Dijo con repudio.

-Hemos hecho demasiado -Apretó sus labios debajo del protector, su Spark dolía.

"¡Acábenlo ya!"

-Esto acabará cuando todo vuelva a ser como antes. Serán de un buen uso, gracias por su servicio. Tengan en cuenta que por ustedes tendremos una evolución tecnológica, usaremos lo que nos dejaron, ustedes mismos. Haremos robots como ustedes, solo que no causarán estragos -Dijo totalmente serio, indiferente, después de todo, son máquinas.

Cerró sus ópticos levemente, el dolor en su pecho le ahogaba, seguía preguntándose, jamás fue su intención. Tanto esfuerzo perdido, desechado, tantos sacrificios que realmente le arrebataron parte de lo brillante de su chispa. Sus piernas temblaban.

Jazz, Ironhide, Ratchet... Optimus Prime.

Ya no se sentía fuerte, cuando algo importante por lo que luchabas desaparece, desaparece lo que te sostenía.

Su rabia inundo sus pensamientos, nadie podía pasar a llevar el legado que tan grandes seres pudieron haber dejado.

-¡Una creación humana hecha desperdiciando tanta vida y existencia al tranformarlo con ambición, jamás se podrá comparar a lo que Primus creo con pureza! -Gritó con su voz desgarrada-. ¡Él creo lo más preciado de toda existencia! ¡Creo vida!

" _¡Que lo acaben de una vez!_ "

Bumblebee levantó decidido sus cañones y apuntó a los que le disparaban. Sentía lo hirviendo de su metal por la energía que se dejaba escapar. Volteba algunos autos y alejaba a los humanos que se encontraban a pie.

-¡Son unos mal agradecidos! -Su voz disfuncional hacia total esfuerzo, lastimándose aún más.

-¡Bumblebee! -Hound lo tomó del brazo y jaló para que le siguiera.

Rebobinó lo que había pasado, cabía la posibilidad de que hubiera asesinado a un humano, no quería, pero le obligaron.

Hound había salido, el mensaje lo había respondido y era momento de alejarse. Ambos se transformaron en su modo vehículo y avanzaron a rápida velocidad.

-Hound, hay que separarnos -Volvió a usar su radio.

-Van a desanblarnos, hay que perderlos -Comenzaban a recorrer los maisalez.

Uno de los helicópteros iluminaba por sobre ellos, estaba amaneciendo y era un concepto que no ayudaba a los cybertronianos que intentaban escapar. El helicóptero comenzó a dispararles, hicieron movimientos para esquivar cualquier objeto que se dirigiera a su posición.

Pasaron segundos, se estaban poniendo nerviosos, llegó un momento en donde se sentían acorralados y no podían ver nada. Se quedaron en silencio, estaban estupefactos por la situación, realmente sentían que esta situación era de vida o muerte.

Otro helicóptero paso por sobre ellos, pero en dirección contraria; se inclinó a un lado, pasando totalmente cerca del otro helicóptero. Dio un giro y con sus propias hélices cortó las del helicóptero humano. Comenzó a dar giros descontrolados para finalmente caer al suelo, dejando una estela. El helicóptero volvió el rumbo sobre los otros dos vehículos que buscaban refugio.

-¡Drift! ¡Alejate, mandarán más aéreos! -Gritó Hound.

-Crosshairs y Wheeljack están a salvo, no pudieron seguirlos - Respondió.

-Dino y Sideswipe están heridos y con dificultad, ve a ayudarlos, ya nos ayudaste a nosotros -Comunicó Bumblebee.

-Tengo esperanza en que estaremos bien -Dicho esto, se alejó sobrevolando cerca del suelo, así para después de un tramo recorrido transformarse en su modo vehículo y avanzar a velocidad.

-Hound, hay que separarnos, adentrémonos en la ciudad -Sintonizó.

-Ayúdame a sacarles las cabezas -Respondió molesto.

-No podemos luchar ahora, sabes que no estamos en condiciones de buen estado. No necesitamos que más de nosotros caigan -Intentó mezclar las mejores palabras.

-Ah, malditos de carne. Quiero matar a alguien. ¡Quiero matar a alguien, Bumblebee! -Gritó furioso.

-Hound, separemonos e intenta encontrarte con Sideswipe y Dino, haré que me sigan a mí, soy más rápido que tú -Seguían conduciendo a velocidad.

-Ah, Bumblebee, es peligroso -Se escuchaba cómo forzaba su motor.

-Hound, es nuestra única salida. Volveré con ustedes de inmediato, solo déjame perderlos -Con dolor en su chispa, debía de luchar para cuidar de sus compañeros, algo que todos debían y hacían.

Habían llegado a la zona más poblada, se metían en las calles que se cruzaban en su camino, un verdadero laberinto. Tenían sus ópticos recalibrados, la oscuridad que había no ayudaba en reconocer objetos de forma inmediata.

Bumblebee se encontraba detrás de él, por más que Hound regañaba, el amarillo no hacía caso a sus palabras.

-¡Ya me artaron! ¡Bumblebee, avanza! -Gritó enfurecido.

-Hound -Iba a replicar.

-¡Que avances, ahora! -Parecía que toda cordura desaparecía, odiaba sentirse intimidado, y aún más cuando se trataba de la desagradecida especie humana.

Bumblebee, al escuchar aquel tono de voz poco común, avanzó, sin quitar vista de lo que tramaba el mayor. El verdoso frenó de golpe, haciendo que la mayoría de los vehículos que pisaban sus parachoque se embistieran con su gran tamaño.

-Ah, maldita plaga -Comenzó a avanzar.

Los autos tapaban aquella vía, obligando a otros vehículos frenar o chocar, provocando un mayor desastre y dando un pequeño tiempo para seguir.

-Hound, tengo una idea -Observaba un túnel adelante.

Nuevamente, por el sonido de hélices rompiendo en el cielo hacían parecer que helicópteros acercaban.

-Sigamos esas vías de tren -Se escuchó el tintineo que avisaba la cercanía del tren, se veía a un tanto lejos cómo se acercaba.

aceleraron a las vías delante de ellos que se encontraban de forma orizontal a su posición, el tren estaba totalmente cerca y otros vehículos volvían a tocarles los parachoques traseros. Hacer aquella maniobra podría terminar de una forma mortal. Pasaron rapidamente al otro lado de las vías, dieron un derrape ligero y rápido, así doblando y quedando a par del tren que a penas rozó su blindaje al hacer la maniobra peligrosa que podía embestirles al pasar del otro lado con tan poca distancia, mientras que los vehículos chocaron con su costado; eso los habría detenido ligeramente. Otros dos helicópteros se acercaban por sobre ellos, pero los perdieron en cuanto entraron al túnel a un lado del tren.

-Hound, escóndete en uno de los vagones, haré que los helicópteros me sigan, nos juntaremos con los demás cuando se pueda.

-Bumblebee, lo mejor es no estar solos -Dijo algo no de acuerdo.

-Vamos, los perderé fácilmente -Intentó juntar las palabras que sonaban más imponentes y decididas.

-Ten en cuenta que no dudaré en tomar venganza por cualquier cosa -Sonó grotesco.

-Tranquilo, no será dificil.

El verdoso se transformó y saltó de inmediato sobre uno de los vagones, quedando con un poco de dificultad para tomar buena posición y abrir la tapa del costado.

-Te ayudo -Se transformó en el vagón que seguía a ese, quedando a una distancia totalmente corta.

Tenían que estar totalmente apegados al techo de los vagones si no querían chocar con la parte superior del túnel que solo quedaba a unos centímetros.

-Primus, ¿Por qué me diste un trasero tan grande? -Suspiró dando una pequeña sonrisa.

Sonreír era algo que había costado todo este tiempo, casi imposible, nadie pensaría que una cálida y agotada sonrisa pudiera dar ánimos y fuerzas para seguir, así sintieron cuando se observadon a los opticos; no lo dijeron, no era necesario, pero se daban esperanza uno a otro. Los rumbos que había tomado sus vidas les obligó a estar aún más cercanos a sus compañeros, jamás pensaron en sentirse más que simples aliados o compañeros, solo hasta que se dieron cuenta de la verdadera fortaleza que se podía crear.

-Tu trasero espantó a muchos decepticons, eso es un verdadero dote -Deslizó la tapa para luego arrancar lo que quedaba para dar total espacio al gran verdoso. De todas formas dejó una parte aún unida al vagon para que no cayera.

-Vaya, eso me hace sentir mejor -Se metía con cuidado para no lastimarse o caer a la vías contrarias.

-Cierra cómo puedas, que no se note -Saltó a las vías y transformó en vehículo.

-Suerte, que no te pasen sobre el trasero -Dicho esto, cerró y unió la parte arrancada con su respectiva posición.

Anduvo sintiendo sus ruedas haciendo fricción en las vías, sacando chispas por aquel roce. Observó la tapa y quedaba un poco suelta, por lo que se impulsó con sus ruedas, deshaciendo su apariencia vehicular levemente en ambos costados y golpea el extremo del vagón, enterrando la tapa en el lugar.

Hound se transformó delicadamente en su forma vehicular, en caso de que tenga que escapar, retiraría la tapa con el simple roce de su para choques delantero y escaparía de una forma inmediata y fácil.

Bumblebee avanzó hasta salir completamente del túnel y se transformó, observando los helicópteros que se acercaban y mantenían en cielo para apuntarle.

-No, no es la forma -Apretaba sus puños, dispararles con su cañón no solucionaría nada. Los autobots siempre utilizarían o intentarían cualquier otro recurso antes que la fuerza.

Se transformó y continuó en su modo vehicular, los humanos no sospecharon del tren en ese momento. Avanzó y se cruzaba en cualquier calle, intentando perder a los helicópteros entre los edificios. Los helicópteros comenzaron a disparar sin importar la ciudadanía, realmente querían acabarlo. Se puso nervioso, se sentía atrapado y no hayaba alguna escapatoria fácil.

Se distrajo al ver que otro helicóptero se acercaba a su ubicación en dirección contraria, pero jamás pensó que la misma patrulla de anteriormente sería perseguida. Ambos dieron un derrape para no chocar, en el movimiento quedaron frente a frente, para luego alejarse por la fuerza en que iban.

La patrulla se transformó y disparó a los tres helicópteros sin ningún problema, lo hacia ver totalmente fácil en la forma que derribó esas maquinarias. Debajo de su mascarilla una sonrisa burlona y orgullosa se había formado mientras veía caer esas débiles naves. Volteó para ver cómo el amarillo se perdía entre las calles, rápidamente se transformó y aceleró el paso; encendió su sirena para provocar que los vehículos de las calles le cedieran espacio de movilización. Fue una persecución totalmente larga, ambos eran rápidos y movilizarse entre tanto desastre era totalmente difícil.

El amarillo ajustó su óptica a un edificio que se encontraba deshabilitado, no dudó en romper la rejilla que tapaba la entrada al estacionamiento subterráneo, la patrulla siguió su camino. Apagó su motor para tomar un breve descanso, estaba exhausto. El estacionamiento tenía una medida vertical adecuada para poder estar en su modo robot sin problema. Apagó las luces al escuchar las ruedas de otro vehículo dirigiéndose a su ubicación, creyó que los humanos le habían seguido hasta ese lugar; para su inoportuno momento, la patrulla le había seguido. Se transformó de inmediato al tener a la patrulla casi chocándole al no detenerse, pareciera que eso quería, iba a su posición rápidamente y estaba demasiado cerca.

A penas se puso de pie, la patrulla ya se había transformado y embestido contra el muro más cercano, su óptica carmesí irradiaba odio puro hacia el autobot.

No tuvo tiempo de quejarse, ya tenía el servo del decepticon en su cuello y con el otro le apuntaba a puño cerrado; podía apreciar una palabra en sus nudillos, una palabra que le hiso estremecer sus engranajes. Llevó su servo hacia su propio cuerpo, sacando una cuchilla de un tamaño intimidante, retiró el servo que apretaba el cuello del amarillo y colocó la cuchilla en ese lugar, apretando el filo contra el metal de aquella parte.

-Lamentarás el día en que me dejaste con vida -Dijo desesperado, parecía un demente total.

Estaba atrapado, sentía la presión que el decepticon hacía con la cuchilla sobre su cuello, en sus ópticos veía la ambición que poseía al tener una oportunidad de acabar con el amarillo, realmente quería, demostraba cuanto lo odiaba. Pero ya se sentía harto, ¿Por qué todo debía ser así? Se sentía atacado por el mundo completo, realmente si escapaba de algo se metía en otra situación de peor magnitud. Estaba agotado de tener que pasar los últimos días aparentes escapando de todo, la libertad con la que siempre habían soñado, por lo que luchaban, aparentaba derrumbarse a pedazos, a pedazos que caían contra él y se clavaban dejando secuelas y heridas totalmente dolorosas.

-¡Basta! -De un movimiento rápido, retiró la cuchilla invasora, dejando a penas visible una línea en el metal de su cuello.  
Fue inesperado para el decepticon, lo veía tan sumiso bajo lo amenazante que se dejaba mostrar cómo para que el amarillo reaccionara de un momento otro. A pesar de la diferencia de altura y peso, lo empujó con mucho esfuerzo para alejarlo, haciendo, utilizando su pede derecho como gancho a los del decepticon, derribándolo y dándole una caída forzosa.

-¡Ngh! -Se quejó al sentir en su espalda el fuerte golpe.

Pero sintió que sus planes daban un giro cuando el amarillo se lanzó sobre él y comenzó a golpearlo con desesperación. Sus puños embestian el rostro del decepticon, dejando algunas abolladuras en el protector que cubría la mayor parte de su cara. Se había sentado en sus piernas para inmovilizarle y apartaba los servos del decepticon que intentaban frenar su ataque.

-¡¿Por qué todo tiene que ser así?! -Gritó con su voz totalmente hecha pedazos mientras cerraba sus ópticos.

Se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, había dejado salir su frustración con el decepticon, él no era así, no dañada por dañar. Levantó sus servos temblorosos, estaba aterrado, creyó haber desonrrado a los que alguna vez le enseñaron. Se levantó con sus pedes débiles, todo lo que alguna vez logró por sí mismo, lo que llegó a ser, pensó que lo había perdido con lo que hizo, se sintió mal, nunca creyó realmente tener el deseo de arremetir contra un tercero.

-Perdón... L-lo siento -Se levantaba asustado-, no quería... Lo siento -Observaba al decepticon, quién lo observaba analizándolo, recuperándose de los golpes.

-¡Ah! -Se salió complemente y se dio vuelta para correr, pero el decepticon se levantó de inmediato, parecía que los golpes que recibió no fueron tan efectivos.

Sintió un fuere empujón en su espalda, haciéndole caer de cara al suelo. El decepticon ya tenía los servos listos para apretar su cuello y hacerle doblar el metal que lo conformaba, pero se detuvo al escuchar el sonido de cuchillas siendo afiladas y armas cargándose.

-Déjalo, o prometo que te utilizaremos de carnada para los humanos -Sideswipe se mostraba furioso.

-Lo que menos necesitamos ahora es hacer una batalla aquí, cualquier movimiento alertará a los humanos y dará nuestra posición -Dino habló más calmado.

-Vete si no quieres quedar con agujeros en tu radiador -Sides intentó calmar igual que el rojizo.

Barricade volteó al amarillo y se encontró con que este también le apuntaba con su cañón. Chasqueó la glosa, no era el momento, solo observó al amarillo y le sonrió de una forma perversa, el autobot pudo notarlo en sus ópticos. Se transformó en la patrulla y salió del edificio, pensó en disparar y dar aquella posición a los humanos, pero él debía ser quien acabaría con el amarillo, no la asquerosa especie de aquel planeta. Creó el holograma humano y tomaría otro rumbo para perseguir al amarillo, no estaría lejos. Cuando menos lo esperara, estaría observándolo y a punto de beberse su energon.

-La próxima vez, me daré la molestia de matar al que interrumpa -Gruñó dando un último vistazo al edificio

[...]

-Creímos que humanos habían entrado al lugar, pero solo eran ustedes, para nuestra suerte. ¿Cómo estás? -Preguntó Sides.

-Bien, solo fue el susto -Respondió algo dudoso.

-Es mejor quedarnos aquí un tiempo, intentemos comunicarnos con los otros y cortar, los humanos rastrean nuestras señales -Dijo Dino.

-Bumblebee, ¿Seguro que estás bien? -Veía al amarillo muy nervioso.

Se dio de ánimos para responder con la verdad.

-Antes que llegarán, pues, creo que me dejé llevar por los impulsos, en vez de matarlo de inmediato, yo...

-Ah, ¿Te preocupas por algo así? Todos hubiéramos hecho lo mismo, estamos estresados. Este no era el momento para que molestara. Yo tengo ansias de golpear a alguien -Dino se cruzó de brazos.

-Tranquilo, no te conviertes en alguien como ellos, solo explotaste, y nosotros en cualquier momento -Le sonrió.

El amarillo solo pudo sonreír levemente, esas palabras tenían sentido.

El día comenzaba, se quedaron refugiados en aquel edificio, y los demás se encontraban a salvo, por ahora.

[...]

La noche volvía a caer, seguían refugiados, necesitaban alimentarse, las reservas que yacían en su cuerpo se acabarían pronto. Debían descansar, lo que parecía imposible.

-Subiré un momento, cualquier cosa, avisaré -Dijo el amarillo antes de alejarse.

Observaba por el ventanal, alejado para que no le vieran, la oscurodad ya estaba en la ciudad, las luces, todo un mundo, aunque ya estuviera oscurecido, se mostraba con vida. Se sentía nostálgico, tantas luces fuera que se reflejaban en sus ópticos deseosos de encontrar alguna tranquilidad. Miró el cielo, las estrellas, recordando al que dijo que las observaran, estaba ahí, en algún lugar; tal vez ya olvidado, sin vida, cómo también totalmente despierto. Tal vez sin la mínima idea de que lo esperaban, necesitaban, que alguien necesitaba observarlo aún que sea por última vez, pero admiarlo, sentirlo, dedicarle alguna palabra, o ninguna.

[...]

-Sideswipe, recarga -Pidió el rojizo.

-Tú también -Contradijo el plateado.

-Tengo que cuidar por mientras, haremos turnos -Dijo serio.

-Bumblebee está arriba -Dijo dudoso.

-Y yo cuido la entrada al estacionamiento -Sonaba estoico.

-Ah, bien -Intentó no contradecirlo, sabía cómo se ponía.

El rojizo solo se apoyó en el muro y miraba hacia otro lado. Se molestaba un poco, el plateado se movía demasiado, tanto que ya le provocaba desesperación.

-¡Sideswipe! ¡Ricarica già! ¡Sai che è necessario! -Bufó.

El plateado rodó por donde estaba acostado y así quedando con su torso delantero al suelo, apoyando sus servos en su barbilla y los puntos que separan sus brazos apoyados en el suelo. Levantó la mirada al escuchar al rojizo, sus piernas las retraía y luego dirigía hacia la posición normal, una postura inquieta y confundida por la situación, estaba incómodo, inseguro, ansioso; lo que había ocurrido anteriormente aún le forzaba a comportarse de una manera nerviosa, la mirada que le daba al rojizo asustadiza.

-No puedo, simplemente no puedo -Se quedó aún en esa postura.

El rojizo solo lo escuchó mientras observaba en silencio.

El plateado después de un silencio, quitó los servos de su lugar y dejó caer su procesador al suelo con resignación y un suspiro, luego apoyó la palma de sus servos a un lado de su procesador.

El rojizo vio esto y se acercó, sentándose a un lado, había una pequeña distancia, pero el plateado ya estaba enterado de su cercanía.

-Lo sé -Dijo bajo, dando una mirada a su alrededor con disgusto y amargura.

El plateado ladeó su procesador, observando el torso bajo del rojizo, comprobado su pensamiento de que era él quién se había acercado. Cruzó sus brazos debajo de su barbilla y ocultó su rostro entre estos.

El rojizo dirigió su mirada al plateado, dándose cuenta que ahora estaba algo más tranquilo y se dispuso a recargar en esa posición. Arqueó su espalda hacia dentro, acortando distancia para que su brazo se doblara, apoyando su barbilla en el servo derecho y el punto que divide su brazo sostenía el peso cerca de su rodilla derecha. Soltó un suspiro y cerró sus ópticos para descanzar por unos momentos.

Todos estaban tensos y angustadios.

[...]

-La comunicación es debilidata -Dijo Blaster manejando algunos objetos.

-Vamos, intenta hacerla clara -Pidió Ultra Magnus con impaciencia.

-¿Autobots? -Preguntó Blaster.

- _Eh, ¿Con quién tengo el gusto de comunicarme? -_ Respondió Hound.

-Soy Blaster, encargado de la comunicación de esta nave, somos refuerzos, guiados por el comandante Ultra Magnus.

- _Que glorioso, pero creo que no es el momento para que vengan -_ Intentaba escuchar lo que sucedía fuera.

-¿A qué te refieres? -Fue Ultra Magnus quien preguntó.

- _Los humanos no desean más huéspedes, quieren hacernos modelos a escala_ -Dijo nervioso intentando saber que sucedía fuera.

-¿Quieren hecharlos? -Preguntó Hot Rod.

- _Quieren acabarnos -_ Estaba a punto de salir, se escuchaba un alboroto.

-Iremos por ustedes -Dijo decidido Hot Rod.

- _A penas entren a la atmósfera querrán derribarlos -_ Dijo dudoso.

-No podemos dejarlos, hay que ir por ellos -Enfrentó al azulado.

-Hot Rod -Quiso callarle.

-¡ _No vengan! ¡Por ningún motivo se acerquen! -_ Se escuchaba el desastre que había, demasiados disparos y explosiones.

La comunicación fue cortada en ese momento.

-Por Solus Prime -Dijo Blaster llevándose un servo a la chispa.

Todos quedaron en silencio por lo último que escucharon. ¿Acababan de presenciar la muerte de camaradas?

-¡Hay que ir por ellos! -Gritó furioso el anaranjado.

-No podemos, es imposible. Prowl, fija el curso a...

-¡Ultra Magnus! ¡¿Dejarás que mueran ahí?! -Dijo deseperado.

-Ya lo escuchaste, por ahora no podremos hacer nada -Volteó perdiendo paciencia.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo! ¡Todos debemos ayudarnos! -Se puso en frente de él.

-Si vamos allá, moriremos, y lo sabes. ¿Quieres ir y que todo sea en vano? -Se acercó.

-Hay que intentarlo, están muriendo solos, eso es horroroso -Dijo molesto.

-No podemos ir -Dijo pausado.

-Es solo ponerse en su lugar -Estaban frente a frente.

-Y terminar de igual forma -Hablaba despacio.

-Hey, vamos -Intentó calmar Blaster.

-¿Te gustaría estar como ellos? -Dijo con el seño fruncido.

-No, y por esa razón...

-Por ahora, eres despreciable -Susurró y se apartó de su vista, dirigiéndose a su habitación.

-¡Hot Rod! Faltándole el respeto a un oficial superior, de esa forma es difícil llegar lejos -Dijo enojado.

-La única forma de llegar lejos es haciendo algo por ellos -Volteó angustiado.

-Tú también deberías ponerte en mi lugar, tengo que pensar de esta...

-¡Lo hice! ¡Lo único en que pienso es en no dejarte morir si estuvieras en una situación como esa! ¡A nadie! -Se fue rápidamente antes de cometer otra falta a su superior.

Ultra Magnus iba a responder, pero fue silenciado.

-Magnus, lo mejor es dejarlo, también tiene razón. Y también es difícil aceptarlo -Dijo Prowl para luego volver a la mesa de operaciones.

Magnus quedó en silencio, comprendía, analizaba la situación. Él tenía que pensar con la razón, lógica, pero también comprendía al anaranjado. Él pensaba y se dejaba llevar por lo que sentía, para nadie es fácil dejar en sentencia de muerte a sus compañeros, pero aún quedaba un largo camino. Eran dos visones diferentes, pero ambas eran acertadas e ideales.

 **¡Nuevo cap! ¡Dejen sus comentarios y estrellita! ^^ que de eso se sobrevive aquí. Espero que hayan disfrutado y... Barry es bien sexy :y** **lamento ortograf** **í** **a** **¿** **Qu** **é** **tal estuvo? Nos vemos...**


	4. Capítulo 3: Rastros

Capítulo 3: Rastros.

Era un mínimo momento, segundos en donde se olvidaran de su existencia, era lo que necesitaban en esos momentos, un poco de tranquilidad y olvidar todo aquello.

-Sideswipe -Intentó despertar al nombrado, amanecía, tal vez debían buscar otro lugar para refugiarse.

El plateado no despertaba, bufó y retorció levemente por la molestia. El rojizo no quiso hacer un segundo intento, sabía que el plateado estaba totalmente agotado, le dejaría descansar otro momento.

-¿Hm? -El rojizo volteó al sentir pasos acercándose-. Bumblebee...

-Mirage -Se sorprendió levemente al encontrarlo despierto.

-Bumblebee, creo que es momento de... Hm, ¿Estás bien? -Observó su rostro.

-Ah, claro -Sonrió limpiando su rostro-. Iré a buscar alguna señal de los demás, no esperarán los humanos a que salgamos de día. Veré si puedo encontrar algún mínimo rastro de energon. Estaré cerca, por favor, quédense aquí. Intentaré ver si los demás están a salvo -Comenzaba a caminar.

-Bumblebee -Mirage no estaba convencido.

-Tranquilo, seré cuidadoso -Apuró su paso con cuidado.

El rojizo bufó, no estaba de acuerdo en separarse una vez que lograban estar en número. Sentía que sus pensamientos le torturaban, solo hasta que todo el proceso de analizar frenó de inmediato, solo por un nuevo dato que se tomó con más importancia; El decepticon seguía cerca, tal vez poniendo en peligro al amarillo. No sabía cual era la mejor solución esta situación. Si sus procesamientos no llegaban a una decisión total, tal vez habría problemas.

-Sideswipe, Sideswipe -Intentó mover con simplicidad.

-Hmm... -Se movió levemente.

-No te dejaré aquí solo, hay que acompañar a Bumblebee -Parecía que el plateado no prestaba atención-, Sideswipe...

-Nh...

-¡Sideswipe! ¡Vamos! -Habló con más brusquedad, le parecía extraño, el plateado era sensible a despertar cuando recargaba-. ¿Sideswipe?

Parecía que recargaba de lado complacido mientras el rojizo posaba sus servos por su costado.

-¿Sideswipe? -El tono cambió severamente, estaba extrañado.

Su mirada se atemorizó al ver cómo el plateado intentaba abrir la óptica, el brillo era escaso, y su fuerza nula, a penas pudo abrir levemente sus párpados, para luego volver a cerrarlos.

-¡¿Sideswipe?! -Puso su antebrazo detrás del procesador del plateado, levantando levemente mientras que con su servo libre hacía intentos con movimiento en el rostro, dando pequeños empujones, pero el plateado solo hacía intentos de abrir sus ópticos y observar con más claridad.

-Mirage... -Logró hacer sonar su designación, reuniendo sus fuerzas, solo para dejar decaer su procesador totalmente en la extremidad de su compañero.

-¡Sideswipe! ¡¿Qué tienes?! -Sentía el miedo crecer y extenderse desde su pecho, tenía que hacer algo. Pero su procesador hacía un bloqueo de información. Odiaba ponerse así, debía hacer algo, pero la situación no lo meditaba.

El rojizo se arrodilló, ahora pasando su brazo libre debajo de las piernas del plateado, y el ya ocupado bajándolo un poco a parte de su espalda alta. Empujó su cuerpo, atrayéndolo para apoyarlo a lo que serían sus propios muslos. Intentaba descifrar que era lo que tenía, pero cuando el plateado volteó su procesador, escondiendo parte de él en el torso del rojizo, solo lograba ponerlo más nervioso. El plateado se mostraba de todas formas tranquilo, no estaba solo, sentía el contacto de su compañero en un costado de su rostro, además de estar bajo su cuidado.

-Sideswipe... -Tenía tantas razones, que no lograba concretar alguna.

Pero en sus datos de memoria pudo rescatar algo importante y que podría servir para la situación; el plateado se negaba a tomar la mayor parte del energon que siempre se repartían, el argumento era que su estructura podía almacenar grandes cantidades de energon y ocupar menos de lo necesario para funcionar, cosa que siempre tomaba un poco para "estabilizar sus tanques de reserva", pero el rojizo sabía bien que su figura era demasiado pequeña para tener aquella especialidad.

-Sideswipe, ¡¿Necesitas energon?! -Fue lo primero que se aclaró en su mente alborotada.

El plateado abrió su óptica con más fuerza y dirigió a los del rojizo, sin dejar de esconder su rostro entre su compañero.

-¡Idiota! ¡¿Come osi mentire a me in quel modo?! Stupido, ¡¿ti rendi conto?! ¡Accidenti! ¡Sideswipe! ¡¿Come si fa a fare questo?! ¡¿Cosa faccio adesso?! ¡Scrap! ¡¿vostro processore di lavorare qualcosa?! -Estaba desesperado, el plateado lo escuchaba intimidado por su reacción, se estremecía por el movimiento que hacía el rojizo al hablar.

Lo dejó nuevamente en el suelo con delicadeza y se levantó de inmediato, en su mirada se notaba la desesperación. Llevó su servo el procesador, lamentándose, manteniendo intercambio de mirada con el recostado en todo momento ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? El plateado también estaba inquietado, no creyó que el rojizo reaccionara así, de cierta forma, la mirada atemorizada que el rojizo le daba, le dolía.

-Primus -Seguía con el servo en su procesador y no quitaba la mirada del plateado.

Sideswipe tomó fuerza para hablar, pero fue en vano, solo gastó energía para decaer nuevamente, el rojizo se agachó rápidamente y puso al plateado de la misma forma en que lo había tomado antes.

-Bumblebee, apresúrate por favor -Rogaba observando al plateado.

[...]

La espera se hacía eterna, tan solo pensar que algo le había pasado al explorador y a los demás autobots le resignaba, y su compañero en sus brazos, tal vez dando las últimas conexiones lo debilitaba. No sabía que hacer, faltaban pocas horas para que volviera a oscurecer y Sideswipe dejó de responder.

-Sideswipe, por favor...

El rojizo haría cualquier cosa a su alcance, no quería verlo morir ahí.

Dejó al plateado nuevamente en el suelo, levantándose en silencio. Con la cuchilla de su brazo derecho, comenzó a encajarla en el antebrazo izquierdo, buscando llegar al conductor de energon más cercano, removiendo y haciendo una grieta. Comenzaba a gotear, así que se agachó y posicionó la herida con la boca del plateado de forma paralela, el energon se filtraba directo a los tanques del plateado, buscando estimular su funcionamiento; solo esperando que ya no sea tarde.

-Sideswipe, por favor... No me hagas esto...

Parecía no responder, por lo que el italiano se atemorizaba más, pero escucho detenidamente cómo sus motores funcionaron de golpe. El plateado observó con detalle, todo el líquido que entró le sirvió. De inmediato, sintió el líquido que recorría más allá de su garganta, y el brazo de Mirage que forzaba a enviar energon; de inmediato lo empujó con sus propios servos y se sentó.

-¡Mirage! ¡¿Qué has hecho?!

-¡La pregunta es! ¡¿En qué estabas pensado?! -Gruñó, levantándose alarmado por la repentina reanimación.

-¡Estas herido! ¡Dame eso! -Le tomó del brazo.

El rojizo iba a responder de mala gana, pero el plateado analizaba su herida, tomó el brazo con ambos servos y apretó, buscando que el metal doblado aplastara el conductor de energon roto, así detuvo la fuga.

-¡Mirage! -Lo observó para ver si por el energon que ya no rondaba en sus sistemas le provocaría una descompensación.

-Estoy bien, ¡Yo si puedo almacenar cantidades de energon! ¡Sciocco! -Le gritó enfurecido.

-Eh, Dino -Intentó decir algo, pero, ¿Qué inventarle?

-¿Qué creías al mentirme? ¿Qué ganabas con eso? Te pusiste en peligro.

-Ya no importa, Mirage -Se volteó, dándole la espalda.

-¿Por qué intentar parecer más fuerte? Al hacerlo solo logras cosas estúpidas.

-¡Mirage! Solo quería darte más a ti, eres el que más esfuerzo pone en esto. No seas... No te pongas... Scioco -Gruñó y se alejó.

-¡Repite eso!

-Que no te pongas idiota -Dijo sin interés dirigiéndose a la salida.

-No fue la última palabra que ocupaste -Lo observó detenido, viéndole voltear.

-¿Qué no te pongas scioco? -Preguntó confundido.

El rojizo agachó el procesador, cerrando sus opticos y apretando sus labios.

-Idiota -El plateado bufó después de ver que el rojizo se quedó en silencio-. Pero, gracias. Iré a buscar ayuda, recursos, lo que sea. No te molestes por mí otra vez, solo déjame -Se transformó con cuidado, dándose cuenta que el rojizo le seguía.

"Una delicia de italiano se produce en sus labios, una elegante pronunciación con melodía en cada unión de sonido".

[...]

El amarillo recorría calles, dividendo cada cámara que lo filmaba, ciertamente, podrían haberlo divizando. Pero en sus radares apareció lo que parecía una pequeña ayuda para la salvación, energon, para nada cerca, pero cada tintineo que indicaba su aparto le extaciaba.

-Primus -Debía llegar lo más pronto posible, necesitaba restaurar su figura para llegar a ese lugar.

Un vehículo con un modelo similar, lo escaneó de inmediato, y para su suerte, estaba dentro de un túnel, el que lo encontrarán, era menos probabilidad.

Cuando finalmente la luz se escabulló por sus ópticos, anunciado el final de ese encierro temporal, se dio cuenta que alguien le seguía a pocos metros de distancia.

-¡Holy Primus! -Tal vez eso le arruinara sus ideas.

Condujo con más velocidad, dándose cuenta que el vehículo le seguía, pero no acortaba distancia. ¿Cómo sabía donde estaba? Si ya estaba fuera de la ciudad, sin embargo, pudo rastrearlo. Frenó en seco, pero no podía transformarse, daría su existencia a las vistas. La patrulla hizo lo mismo, solo observándolo.

La patrulla abrió enlace que interceptó las vías comunicatorias del amarillo, haciéndose oír por su radio.

-Insecto -La voz de barricade sonó por su radio a un volumen considerable.

-Ya basta, Barriade -Respondió de inmediato, teniendo cuidado y vigilado al que se encontraba metros atrás.

-Jajaja -Era una risa divertida, hasta cierto punto atemorizaba.

-No quiero pelear contigo, con nadie, pero estoy dispuesto a defenderme ante cualquier amenaza -Era una mezcla de muchas voces las que se hicieron sonar en la radio de la patrulla.

-Eso está bien, porque no te queda de otra que defenderte -Lo último lo dijo con ansiedad, sus ruedas dieron múltiples vueltas antes de partir y lograr movimiento; fue repentino.

El amarillo aceleró de inmediato, el extraño e incomprendido comportamiento, o mejor dicho, las estrategias de la patrulla eran aterradoras; especiales para sorprender y provocar terror repentino. Conducían rápido, esquivando otros vehículos que se cruzaban; la patrulla encendió la sirena, haciendo que le sedieran el paso, y para desgracia del autobot, era igual que una persecución policial, haciendo que vehículos intentaban frenarlo y cerrándole el paso.

-¡¿Qué quieres?! ¡Dile a Galvatron que venga a buscarme por su cuenta! -Buscaba las palabras adecuadas.

-No, vichejo, esto es personal -Dicho esto, no detuvo una risa pequeña, disfrutaba de perseguirlo y hacerlo desesperar.

-¡¿A qué va eso?! ¡¿Qué te hice?! -No comprendía.

-Es solo que detesto, y el solo saber que tu maldita existencia sigue aún me da ansias y despierta un frenesí -Casi saboreaba tenerlo a punto de extinguirse.

-¡Déjame en paz! ¡Lo que menos necesito ahora son problemas! ¡Y menos de un sádico imbécil! ¡Estúpido! -Hacer tantos giros para esquivar obstáculos le agotaba.

-Ah, cada palabra en un minuto más de ruego -Acompañó de una risa audible solo para él-. Has cambiado, insecto.

-¡Ya vete!

-¡Nhh! ¡Desgraciado! -El amarillo frenó, haciendo a la patrulla estrellarse con su para choques trasero.

Avanzó de inmediato, ocupando cualquier segundo para perderse, parecía que el decepticon le perdió el rostro por completo.

Un alivio le recorrió, se sentía algo libre, podía conducir sin gastar máximas energías. Se había hacer casi hasta donde se encontraba la señal de energon, estaba entre zona rural, conducir entre los angostas caminos de las montañas producían miedo de caer rodando por el borde. Se transformó en mitad de la angosta superficie, apoyándose con brazos extendidos en la estructura natural que componía a esa de las tantas montañas. Disparó, creando una entrada improvisada al interior de esta, era enorme, y gran parte estaba hueca. Entró con cuidado, iluminando lo mejor posible, pero ver los cristales brillantes turquesa no eran difícil de distinguir en esa oscuridad. De inmediato tomó algunos y los introdujo en su boca, masticando y tragando, dejando que su sistema de combustión hiciera el proceso de transformación a estado líquido de esos cristales, algo tardío, pero no había otra forma. Sentía los cristales bajar por la vía conductora, soñando al chocar y destrozarse en su boca. Pero todo lo que parecía bien hasta el momento, cambio cuando una estructura filosa se clavó a centímetros de su rostro que observaba el muro rocoso, viendo el vaivén del arma por el anterior movimiento forzoso. Su mirada se bloqueó, esa había estado cerca de herirlo. Se volteó, encontrándose con el responsable de aquel peligro.

-¡¿Tú de donde sales?! -Encontró una oración que sonaba aterrada.

Aquellos ópticos carmesí resaltaban, era lo único que se veía en esa oscuridad. No le quitaba la mirada al amarillo, sus ópticos atemorizados le daban gracia y satisfacción.

-¡¿Cómo me encontraste?! -Esta oración sonaba más exigente.

-Tú tienes la otra -Sus ópticos mostraban una sonrisa.

El amarillo entendió de inmediato, en su primer encuentro, el decepticon había ocupado las dos cuchillas, pero él se había quedado con una: la había guardado en su interior cuando se transformó a su modo vehicular. Despacio, dirigió su servo hacia el espacio que quedaba entre la madura y engranajes, ahí se alojaba el arma, la sacó y observó, ¿Tenía que ver con que lo haya encontrado?

-Veamos -Avanzó, haciendo al amarillo correrse del lugar en defensa. Observó los cristales que encajaban en la pared rocosa, gruñó levemente-. Esto no es suficiente para un largo tiempo.

-Lo siento, pero no es para ti -Dijo serio.

-¿Acaso harás algo al respecto? -Volteó con una mueca de disgusto-. ¿Me detendrás? Tampoco te irás de aquí, también necesito tu energon -Volteó a observar los cristales.

-Dije que no son tuyos -Se acercó.

El amarillo no se acercaba dispuesto a matarlo, el decepticon tampoco mostraba querer hacerlo, por ahora. Pero en cuanto se acercó, el decepticon volteó cómo si hubiera sentido su presencia en su espalda, lo tomó de los hombros y lo azotó contra las rocas.

-¡Chh...! Chh... -Se acercó haciéndole callar con su dígito en su propia mascarilla. El rostro del amarillo intentaba evadir mientras acercaba el suyo.

-Maldición, Barricade, déjame en paz. Ambos sabemos que estamos en una pausa para la guerra por necesidad y obligación.

-Todos pelearan por los miserables recursos que hay en este maldito planeta. Además -Tomó y apretó el cuello del amarillo-, necesito que me digas donde se ocultan tus aliados. Ya sabes, sin no tienes recursos, los extraes del que los tenga.

-¡Olvídalo! No te lo puedo decir -Interceptó los radares de Dino y Sideswipe, dándoles un punto de encuentro no lejano.

-No Creo que sepas las distintas formas de hacer hablar, ¿Verdad? -Rio levemente-. Acabo de recordar que si, aunque los resultados fueron todo lo contrario -Deslizó su dígito por su garganta, el amarillo solo cerró sus ópticos, soportado sus palabras.

-Barricade, eres un maldito... -Si algo odiaba, era que se burlaran de eso.

-¿Por qué no lo dices de verdad? Vamos, quiero escucharlo -Sonrió detrás de su mascarilla, cortando distancia entre él y el amarillo para fastidiarlo e incomodarlo, veía como desesperaba al mostrarlo tan indefenso.

-Barricade, podrías ahorrarte tantas cosas -Dijo despacio observando la óptica carmesí, enterró la cuchillabque tenía en su abdomen, haciendo al decepticon arquearse hacia dentro por la separación de metal provocada por el filo, en segunda le dio un golpe en el rostro, haciéndole retroceder un poco.

El amarillo estaba confundido por el soporte que tenía el decepticon, con ambos dolores, solo lo observó con odio y se acercó sin dificultad alguna decidido para cobrar lo que le había hecho. El amarillo no vio otra opción más que empujarlo con todas sus fuerzas, el decepticon no pudo sujetarse de nada, el amarillo lo hizo pasar más allá de la entrada improvisada y del angosto camino. El decepticon le encajó su cuchilla en el hombro con mucha fuerza antes de caer por el borde. El amarillo se quedo en pánico, literalmente el decepticon rodó hasta llegar a la base de la montaña.

Se quitó la cuchilla, adolorido por el corte, pero la uso para quitar los cristales escasos de ese lugar. Debía apresurarse, si le hiso eso al decepticon, no solo seguiría persiguiéndolo, no dejará escapar mínima oportunidad como antes por diversión para matarlo.

Barricade se recuperaba de la dolorosa caída, ahora buscaba la forma de subir.

El amarillo de transformó, ubicando la cuchilla en el asunto delantero del conductor y los cristales en el asiento trasero bie ordenados, para que con movimiento del vehículo no se cayeran. Avanzó, yendo lento, el decepticon había destrozado parte del camino angosto al intentar agarrarse, pero pedazos de tierra se desprendieron con él.

[...]

-Ey, clavos sueltos. ¿Cómo están las tuercas fugitivas? Los humanos las quieren para ensamblar sus malditas vidas -Hound hablaba por el comunicador.

-Estamos bien -Respondió Drift-. ¿Dónde estas? Y cuidado, los humanos Interceptan nuestras señales.

-Tranquilos, estarán ocupados, me las arreglé para poner posiciones falsas. Estos malditos deben estar yendo a los rincones de su planeta -Rio victorioso.

-Perfecto, estoy con Crosshairs y Wheeljack. Nos ha ayudado con reparaciones y ha hecho dura e nuestro energon, ¿Cómo estás tú?

-Sin problemas, ¿Alguna noticia de los matones con insgnia torcida?

-Los decepticon parecen hacer lo mismo que nosotros. De todas formas, cuidado -Sonaba preocupado.

-Tenemos que juntarnos, ¿Dónde se encuentran? Iré en seguida.

-Espera... ¿Cómo sabemos si realmente eres tú? -Dudó de la repentina pregunta.

-Ah, maldición. La pregunta sería, ¿Eres tú realmente? ¿Deadlock sigue allí dentro? -Bufó.

-Ah... Bien -Dio sus coordenadas, era más fácil que el verdosobse acercara, y menos arriesgado.

-Nos vemos -Fue lo último.

-Oye, Drift -Llamó Crosshairs, escuchaba toda la conversación.

-¿Eh?

-Autobots -Dio una sonrisa victoriosa, extendiendo su puño.

-¿Eh? -Aún no comprendía.

-Solo choca los puños -Lo observó de lado, aún sonriente.

El samurai hiso caso, el metal sonó conforme al golpe. Fue solo sólo muestra de compañerismo, era lo que más había ahora por todo lo que ha ocurrido; ahora para todos era mas que solo estar en el mismo bando.

[...]

-Aquí es -Dijo Dino.

-Lo sé -Respondió sin interés.

Ambos se encontraban estacionados a un lado de la calle, era un estacionamiento al aire libre de un pequeño local de comida. Eran los únicos vehículos en el lugar. Su frente, vista quedaba a la calle, a poca distancia.

-¿Por qué habrá pedido que vengamos aquí? -Preguntó el rojizo.

-Hay que esperar a que llegue y saber -El plateado esperaba alguna señal o vida del amarillo.

-Solo espero que no esté en problemas -Suspiró.

[...]

Era el ruido de vehículos acelerando, corrompían las calles, desordenaban el orden monótono que casi siempre había al conducir sobre aquella ciudad. Se dejaron ver al extremo derecho, en la doblada de uno de los extremos de la calle orizontal. Pasaron rápidamente, ambos autobots que lo esperaban quedaron sin entender, solo hasta que vieron la patrulla. El amarillo avanzó has a su posición, derrapó en trescientos sesenta grados, tirando los cristales que se encontraban en el asiento trasero al abrir la puerta en movimiento.

Ambos vieron los cristales rebotar en el suelo a situaciones aleatorias, solo para darse cuenta que ambos vehículos se alejaban por el otro extremo de la calle.

-Eso es... ¡Energon! -Gritó Sideswipe.

-Oye, silencio -Regañó.

-Recógelo -Aceleró, persiguiendo a ambos vehículos.

-No, Sideswipe. Hay que, vuelve... ¡Sideswipe! -Desesperó-. ¡maledizione! -No tuvo de otra que transformarse y recogerlos rápidamente, para luego acelerar; los humanos que lo vieron se aterrizaron, probablemente ya habrían anunciado la situación, y las autoridades los buscarían.

[...]

-¡Aléjate! ¡Aaahhh! -Sonó el grito agudo se una señora.

-¡Eso de allá me dolió! -Gritó furioso.

-¡No eran caricias! -Intentaba perderse en las calles.

-Maldito insecto -Susurró.

Miró a su alrededor, era completamente conocida esa zona. Se le ocurrió encender el radar, pero indicaba menos energon que entes en el amarillo, solo lo que se incorporaba en su cuerpo, ¿Y los cristales? Maldecía para sus adentros, pero en ese momento tenía mucho a su favor; solo tenia que corretear al amarillo con determinación donde quería, sin que se diese cuenta. Sonrió mordiendo sus labios para aguantar la ansiedad, estaría indefenso, y ahora podría acabar de una vez por todas.

[...]

-Ah, ¿Dónde están? -Sideswipe había perdido el rastro de ambos, las calles se convertían en laberintos.

-¡Sideswipe! -Apareció Mirage, acelerando hasta su posición.

-¿Trajiste los cristales?

-Claro, come de inmediato -Ordenó.

-Ya me diste de tu organismo, además, hay que guardarlos para los casos extremos.

-Eso dices ahora, aún no terminamos la conversación. No quiero que mientas con cosas así -Dijo molesto.

-Ya te dije que no fue con ninguna mala intención -Respondió ya cansado de la situación.

-Y no dimos con Bumblebee, maldición. Hay que volver al edificio y comunicarse con los demás.

-Ah, Primus -Sabía que era lo mejor para hacer en ese momento.

-Hay que tomar otra ruta, los humanos me vieron transofmarme, seguramente están por dar con nosotros -Bufó.

-¡Mirage! ¡¿Hiciste que te vieran?!

-No tenía de otra, recoger esos cristales no es fácil -Volvió a bufar.

-¡Podías darte tiempo! Demonios, estabas solo, por eso fui yo quien intentó encontrar a Bumblebee -Sonaba molesto.

-Maldición, Sideswipe, irte así no fue inteligente.

-¡Transformarse no fue inteligemte! Para nada, demonios. Robots en disfraz, maldicion, no solo entiendes en italiano -Comenzaron a conducir.

-¡Ah! -Gritó exhausto-. No me importa si lo entiendo o no, solo me dan ganas de aplastar a estos humanos.

-¿Estás enojado por algo? ¿Molesto? ¿Quieres desquitarte con los humanos? Adelante, solo no me metas.

-Hm -Murmuró antes de tomar dirección al edifico.

El plateado solo le siguió el paso en silencio.

[...]

-Intenta comunicarte -Pidió el plateado.

-Primero, ten -Se volteó con un cristal de energon en su servo, extendiéndolo hacia el menor.

Habían llegado nuevamente al edificio, el estacionamiento parecía proporcionarles momentos para estar a salvo sin problema. Tal vez pasarían otra noche en aquel lugar, faltaba poco para que lo noche volviera a caer, los asechaba de una forma silenciosa.

-Lo necesitas -Advirtió.

-Tú también -Levantó la mirada.

-Vamos, te desvaneciste hoy, debes alimentarte -Pedía tranquilo-. ¿Por qué insistes en dejar tus raciones?

El plateado solo tomó el cristal y lo llevo a su boca en silencio. Sentir que pasaba más allá de su garganta era aliviador.

[...]

Se encontraba observando el panel principal, estaba solo, tenía una sensación molesta que le comía el pecho, ¿Arrepentimiento? ¿Perdón? ¿Lástima? Las palabras que había dicho el anaranjado recorrían su mente, tenía razón, pero él tenía que actuar de acuerdo con la situación. Optimus no lo habría pensado por segunda vez, hubiera ido a ayudar solo, por su cuenta, dar su vida, arriesgarla y hacer el intento aunque haya sido en vano, era tan admirable, pero, ¿Tan difícil intentar de igual forma? El anaranjado no había salido de su respectiva habitación.

Momentos después, Blaster y Prowl se incorporaron a la sala. Solo se quedaban en silencio, la última conversación fue dolorosa; Prowl suspiraba con miedo inconciente, esperaba poder ver a alguien que había viajado a la tierra, igual que a otros, pero saber que podrían morir, lo atormentaba.

El azulado se daba cuenta de todo el ambiente, lo hacia sentir horrible. Se dirigió a la habitación del anaranjado, se quedó frente a la compuerta unos minutos, dándole vuelta a todo, ¿Qué estaba haciendo realmente? Iba a irse, Pero la compuerta se abrió de sorpresa.

-¿Magnus? -El anaranjado no esperaba su presencia.

-Hot Rod -Tenía un rostro y mirada preocupante.

-Oye, ¿Qué quieres?

-Solo, necesitaba disculpar la situación anterior -Dijo lo más claro posible.

-Ah -Bufó-, por favor, ya basta -Iba a cerrar la compuerta, pero el servo de Magnus la detuvo sin problema, pareciera que lo hacía sin ningún esfuerzo mientras el anaranjado apretaba en el control.

-Hot Rod -Volvió a llamar.

-Ya vete a dirigir la nave a otro lugar. Eso fue muy molesto, te odie por nanoclics, realmente... -Expresaba enojado con su cuerpo y rostro, pero se vio interrumpido.

-Hot Rod -Habló fuerte, tomado del brazo al anaranjado y entrando en la habitación.

-O-oye...

-¿Realmente no sé dar lo mejor? -Preguntó eludiendo la mirada del tercero, la mirada con que lo dijo era preocupada y mostraba estar batallando con sí mismo.

Se dio vuelta para retirarse, pero un servo mediano le hiso voltear.

-No, no es eso, no es contra ti. Escucha, eres admirable para cualquiera, nadie se merece recibir cuando los demás se desquitan, pero el enfado es innegable, pero a la situación, no a ti. Fue mi error, después de todo, es raro cuestionar una orden de alguien como tú -Dijo desanimado.

-No solo fue orden, no podía permitir arriesgarlos, yo sería el más culpable -Intentó explicar.

El rojizo suspiro yéndose a sentarse en su cámara de recarga, golpeteó levemente con su servo a su costado sobre la planicie de la cámara, llamando, invitando al azulado a sentarse ahí. El mayor quedó confundido, nadie hacía eso, porque el respeto era exigencia, pero el anaranjado lo respetaba a su manera.

-Eh... -Dudó de hacerlo, Pero se dirigió lento y se sentó algo confundido.

-¿Sabes? Hablar hace bien a veces -Sonrió levemente.

Se quedó mirando su rostro, esa sonrisa era diferente a las qu había logrado descifrar, era sincera y calmada, transmitía algo que ahora no podría entender. Muchos se negaban a sonreirle por el simple hecho de aparentar orden ante él, y al parecer hay otros a los que les da igual.

-¿Hablar? ¿Qué quieres que diga? -Dudó.

-Vamos, tú debes saber, fuiste quien vino y habló primero -Apoyó ambos servos en la planicie y movía sus pedes que colgaban con descoordinación.

-Ah, eran las disculpas que ya te dije.

-¿Algo más... ? -Movió su servo en un movimiento circular.

El azulado suspiró.

-¿Realmente crees de mí eso que dijiste? -Sentía que al hacer esa pregunta de provocaba una molestia en su módulo de voz.

-Ya te dije que fue por la situación, lo siento, estaba molesto, no fue directamente hacia ti. Pero hay que admitir que a veces eres terco, demasiado serio, malhumorado y cosas así. No te culpo, cada quién con su personalidad -Movía sus pedes divertido.

-¿Qué? -Preguntó desconcertado.

-Ah, no te preocupes. Dime que piensas de mí -Lo observó.

-Hmm...

-Vamos.

-Amh, eres algo desordenado...

-Vale, vale. Si quieres déjalo ahí... -El azulado parecía no estar escuchándolo.

-Pero es bueno tenerte con los demás, siempre intentas sacar de la rutina a todos, intentas hacernos olvidar la realidad que tanto nos duele, aunque de formas muy raras, que yo no puedo entender. Eso es algo que se aprecia. Sé que no lo haces porque te gusta desorganizar o provocar conflictos, pero pareciera que es la única forma de hacernos entender que esa nos vivos, y hay que agradecer eso -Dijo tranquilo, pero cuando volteó al anaranjado se preocupó un poco, lo observaba paranoico y sorprendido-. ¿Que sudece? ¿Dije algo malo? -Se desconcertó.

-¡Por Primus, los trece Primes y la Allspark!

-Hot Rod -Nombró levantándose de la cámara de recarga.

-¿Cómo pudiste... ? Pero... Pero si eres el comandante, soy idiota. Eres calculador, observador... era de esperarse -Murmuraba mientras Magnus lo observaba confundido-. Eres un estratega, debí imaginarlo... ¡Ultra Magnus!  
-Hot Rod, ¡¿Qué?! -Con cada palabra que el anaranjado decía lograba desesperarlo más.

-¡Te subestimé!

-¿Qué?

-Creí que eras el que menos podría darse cuenta de eso.

-¿De qué?

-Lo que dijiste de mí -Suspiro-. Es solo que no soporto ver cómo los demás mueren queriendo rescatar algo, muriendo... Insatisfechos -Dirigió a los opticos del azulado, una mirada entristecida-. Se que a veces logro hacer que desen sacarme a patadas de la nave, y no solo aquí, con cualquiera que conozca. Solo quiero... Ah, eres genial.

-¿Genial? -Eso se quedó grabado.

-Si, lo eres, lamento no haberlo dicho antes.

-Ah, Hot Rod -Caminaba hasta la salida-. Descansa.

-Ah, igualmente -Se despidió con su servo.

El azulado volteó levemente a él, su rostro era sincero, era inesperado que alguien se conportara así. Siguió su paso, de alguna forma, ya no se encontraba con la misma preocupación de hace rato.

El anaranjado cerró la compuerta cuando el azulado se alejó, fue imposible retener una risa fuerte, se tabo la boca con su servo mientras la dejaba salir. En un principio, jamás creyó que el azulado se sentará a su lado cuando lo invitó, solo se esperaba algún reto o expresión de disgusto. Todo lo que pasó después, fue inesperado y sorpresivo; costaba creer por el momento.

 _ **Nuevo cap! Voten y comenten que tal, nos leemos pronto, si Primus quiere :3**_


	5. Capítulo 4: Fuera De Normas

Capítulo 4: Fuera De Normas.

El cielo nuevamente comenzaba a oscurecerse, tenue tinte oscuro que sobrepasaba al claro a cada segundo que pasaba, abrasador sentimiento que perforaba toda cordura con tan sólo observar el cielo que parecía simplemente dar indiferencia al no querer dar otro momento de luz, componer y ayudar a estar lúcidos; era simplemente ver desaparecer otra oportunidad ante la vista.

El vehículo amarillo llevaba horas conduciendo sin parar, ¿Dónde estaba? Ya no tenía idea, era una carretera casi desolada, solitaria, si no fuera por algunos vehículos que se dejaban ver en la misma dirección y contraria. Ya era un sector rural, totalmente si no fuera por la misma carretera que cruzaba sector. Claramente ya no estaba dentro de una ciudad, ya que esta era casi virgen de verde, vegetación, pero ahora era un sector rodeado de vida. El sol escondiéndose en el horizonte lo hacía temblar, pareciera que aquella luz era lo único que ayudaba a brillar su spark, como si se hiciera reanimación de esta con otra chispa para estimular; acción que ocupaban los médicos. La luz escondiéndose, la sentía como si quisiera escapar de él, una angustia que sobrepasaba los niveles aceptados y que eran capaces de clasificar, tanto, que sentía un vacío que crecía dentro de sí.

Pero había otra cosa que hacía a su chispa pulsar altamente, algo que lo obligaba a sentir y estar despierto a pesar del mal estar, era que la patrulla lo seguía tranquilamente a una distancia prudente. Su vía estaba desierta, y por mucho tiempo, desde la ciudad hasta ahora, la patrulla lo seguía con cautela, no disparaba, ningún movimiento peligroso, simplemente lo seguía y observaba desde las sombras, literalmente. ¿Qué buscaba? ¿Qué quería? Era lo peor, era extraño, parecía irreal, al menos podría esconderse, pero simplemente se dejaba ver y el holograma de un humano entrando de segunda edad recientemente acompañaba el asiento del conductor. Mientras que en Bumblebee, un holograma de un adolescente tímidamente tomaba el volante. El holograma femenino lo había cambiado, ya que al parecer atraía más a los encargados de la ley, tal vez porque le veían con menos posibilidad de tener una buena conducción o simplemente interés masculino de los pequeños mamíferos bípedos; típico de machos. Pero su holograma del adolescente también lo cambiaría, también atraía demasiada atención policial, sin contar a Barricade, él es un caso aparte y por otros motivos. Tal vez por la edad que aparentaba, de igual manera de mostraba algo incapaz, tal vez, para mantener una conducción ordenada, ¿O intereses también? Quién sabe, la verdad.

Continuó el camino, había dejado de intentar comunicarse con la patrulla, ya que este sólo decía que se orillase, realmente no sabía si se burlaba de él o se tomaba el papel de policía en serio, sólo para fastidiar, al caso, era los mismo. Había dejado de intentarlo, el cansancio ya era atemorizante, sin dudas gastaba combustible vital totalmente. Temía quedar inconsciente en cualquier momento, pero, ¿Qué era lo que quería la patrulla? Su silencio era la peor tortura.

—Bumblebee —Había escuchado su designación proveniente del decepticon, ligeramente cantado al alargar la última letra de su nombre, además de haberlo dicho en un irregular tono cambiante, aterrador si se lo preguntaban.

¿Responder? Ahora su duda estaba clara, el decepticon sólo jugueteaba con él. Quería cansarlo, agotarlo, ¿Tal vez? Pero por su procesador ninguna respuesta era efectiva, simplemente lo atemorizado que estaba se hacía presente. El decepticon guardó silencio totalmente luego de hablar. El amarillo optó por frenar lentamente, ya que en su vía no había más vehículos que ambos cybertronianos: lo que hacía más incómoda la situación. Finalmente se detuvo completamente, y como un buen imitador, el decepticon bajó la velocidad a la misma altura del autobot hasta quedar sin movimiento, era como si analizaba y comprendía totalmente cada movimiento que el autobot hacía.

Se escuchaban ambos motores excitados levemente, sonando al compás del viento. De pronto, el decepticon encendió las luces sobre techo que cubría el interior, las luces tintineaban sin la sirena alarmante. ¿Qué significaba? ¿Acaso eso era una advertencia? Pero simplemente cada cosa que el decepticon hacia era aumentar su susto.

—¡Soy inocente! ¡Lo juro, oficial! —Sintonizó por su radio.

La patrulla gruñó, ¿Acaso su estrategia de intimidar al autobot a través de actos incomprensibles no suprimía aún más su miedo? Porque de ser así, el autobot no tendría mente para siquiera pensar en decir algo, pero en lugar de sucumbir al miedo, comunicaba una frase algo burlona. Pero estaba equivocado, es el abejorro, aunque no tuviera su voz, era el fugaz oportunista de dar diálogos inesperados en cualquier situación, era inevitable no hacerlo, a pesar de todo, era parte de su base de datos. Pero la patrulla, como alguien muy arraigado, simplemente guardo silencio y espero a que su siguiente estrategia diera en marcha.

El amarillo continuó el camino lentamente, mientras que el decepticon hacia lo mismo, era lo mismo, parecía un círculo vicioso: avanzar, temor, confusión, parar, silencio, volver a avanzar, ¿Quién disfrutaba de eso? El decepticon tal vez, pero para el amarillo era el peor ciclo, además, estaba totalmente lejos de sus camaradas y no sabía si ellos estaban bien a esa situación.

—Primus, ¿Qué quiere? —Era lo único que pensaba, pero el paisaje lograba distraerlo levemente, esos pequeños canales fluviales adoraban tiernamente el lugar, el agua se veía tan tranquila y recorriendo sutilmente sin desesperar.

En frente se lograba ver una división en el camino, dos curvas que se provocaban por un corte, dos caminos diferentes que se hacían producto de uno. Su chispa se apretó, ¿Cuál tomar? Los letreros indicaban el lugar, pero no sabía dónde era y no podía arriesgarse a usar la red para guiarse. Fue entonces en donde eligió, prefirió seguir adelante, el camino que a desprendía bajaba hasta perderse de su vista, no estaba iluminado, no salía letrero alguno de donde daría a parar. Pero cuando siguió adelante, la patrulla avanzó inesperadamente y lo apresó al borde, barrera que protegía la vía, obligándole a doblar en la desviación.

—¡Aléjate! -Comunicó por su radio con los humos saliendo de su tubo de escape. Que febril situación para su chispa.

La patrulla arrasaba con él, a pesar que frenaba, la fuerza con la que empujaba era caótica, le obligaba a avanzar de todas formas. Exhaustivamente gimoteó por él dolor que sé provocaba en el costado que se rasgaba con las protuberancias que la valla poseía.

—¡Basta! ¡Basta! —Volvió a comunicar por el dolor que exacerbaba (agravaba), su armadora se destrozaba y despegaba de su zona, deja no una horrenda marca vertical.

Sintió un dolor en su chispa, había algo que no había dicho anteriormente a nadie; Estaba en un peligro que aumentaba si no hacía algo al respecto. Lo que le daba su vida: Su Spark dolía, no era algo apegadamente a sicológico, había un dolor arduo que fatigaba. Sucedía escasas veces, pero era uno de los lamentables casos. Cuando una chispa estaba bajo presión, ya sea sicológico o gastos extremos, excesivos de energía vital. Pocos tenían la posibilidad de, cuando se acaba el combustible vital, ocupar energía que se almacenaba en la parte occidental de una chispa, gran ventaja dirían algunos, pero es todo lo contrario. Si se lleva un período extenso en esa situación, lentamente se llegará a un lúgubre destino, la Spark se consume, haciendo incluso a la chispa más joven y brillante apagarse en poco tiempo. Lo peor es que los síntomas son sombríos, los adaptadores-transicionales no cumplen su fisión adecuadamente y las interconexiones entre un polo y otro de cada circuito no hace "Sinapsis", obligando a diferentes partes del físico atrofiarse. Una chispa debilitándose no se puede predecir el tiempo que conllevará, es algo totalmente aleatorio, casualidad, azar, totalmente igual al portador que lleva este mal estar.

—¡Barricade! —Abrió con fuerza exhaustiva una de sus puertas, logrando alejarlo para tomar velocidad.

El decepticon no dijo nada, incluso parecía que estaba a gusto, conforme a cómo iban las cosas. ¿Qué pasaba por su mente?

El abejorro seguía bajando por el lugar, dándose cuenta que abajo no había nada ciudadano, era simplemente rural, aquella anterior carretera cruzaba un hilo de montañas enredadas.

Estaba todo oscuro, ¿Cómo saldría de ahí? Era lo peor, no se veía ninguna otra subida. La velocidad con la que iban sus ruedas y movimiento de sus pistones sueltos aludían lo catastrófico que era para el aubotot la situación. Temía que, si no moría por obra del decepticon, su chispa se consumiría sola en cualquier momento. Realmente le era imposible pensar que podría acabarse todo en ese momento, pero, por otro lado, parecía ser los mejor, incluso una chispa prematura por más cuanta energía posea, es capaz de desaparecer. Pero había aprendido de alguien importante, quien dio todo por hacerlo seguir adelante, esperaba que la Allspark lo haya recibido bien. Así que era índole a ambas opciones (no dejaría que ninguna sucediera).

De un Drift con parecido profesional esquivó al decepticon y se transformó; llevo su mano a su pecho, aguantar otra batalla tal vez costaría todo lo que quedaba, lo que le proporcionaba estar en pie. Barricade hizo lo mismo, qué fans frente a frente con una distancia prudente.

—Bumblebee, Bumblebee, el autobot explorador tan silencioso que no sirve para dar respuestas y tan sociable, pero muchos suelen alejarse o apartarse, ¿Aspirando a ser un líder? ¿No es así? -Dijo irónico y con distintas tonalidades.

El amarillo sólo cerró sus ópticos levemente mientras se tragaba la angustia y la sentía atravesar ferozmente por su garganta. Fue un silencio desgarrador.

—¿Cuántos humanos has salvado? ¿Lograste salvar al más importante? —Sus palabras eran cuchillas manejadas intencionalmente.

Sentía que la situación era dolorosamente confinada (de espacio y aberturas reducidas, en este caso; se le da significado de que se siente atrapado sicológicamente). Parecía que se abrazaba en un tímido y pequeño movimiento de sus brazos adhiriéndose a sus costados.

—¿Te han dejado aquí? Incluso, tal vez ni se acuerde de tu existencia —Había sonado bizarro, ¿Y si tenía razón?

—Basta, ya basta —Gimoteó cabizbajo.

El decepticon alzó una ceja, había usado su voz disfuncional, por lo que comprendía, sólo la usaba cuando no controlaba sus impulsos, ¿Qué clase de impulso era aquel? Se acercó lentamente, sus pasos eran livianos, pero el autobot no temía intenciones de moverse, se quedaba en la misma posición, cabizbajo. Ningún movimiento retrógrado a la presencia del decepticon con semblante imponente.

—¿Valiente? —Preguntó seco.

Ninguna respuesta, aunque quisiera, tal vez hasta su radio había perdió función.

No era valentía, cegado por estreñimiento en su pecho, fulgor que ardía y quemaba dolorosamente, sentía que lo más aliviados y gran salvación era que el decepticon le proporcionara un tiro en el procesador. El halo (Círculo luminoso que rodea), lo sentía en su pecho escalando a oleadas al tan solo pensar en quitarse algo que lo agobia.

—Que alivió que no te resistirás, pero así es más aburrido —Se posicionó detrás de él y susurró en sus receptores de audio que parecían no captar estímulo—. Camina —Ordenó empujándolo por su espalda, el amarillo caminó hasta donde lo dirigían, no se había dado cuenta que a un lado había un hueco, en el volumen de aquella colina, una cueva que no sabía a donde iba a parar.

El lugar era sombrío, oscuro y frío, pero el túnel era bastante largo, seguía caminando con miedo aumentando a cada paso, se arrepentía de haber dado en gusto al decepticon, ya no podía imaginar qué haría y había salido de su extraño trance.

—Barricade... Ya no... —Su voz sonaba desdichada, en un intento casi estúpido de volver a ver la leve luz de la entrada.

—Chhh... Cállate —Dijo mientras el amarillo sintió algo puntiagudo lastimado su espalda que lo hizo avanzar, lo amenazaba una cuchilla en su espalda. Se encorvaba para no sentir el frío filo.

Comenzó a ver luz tenue, para cuando llegaron había una maquinaria poca entre las paredes rocosas ambiguas, ¿Dónde estaban? Parecía una patética guarida, iba a decirlo, pero costaría demasiado.

—Patético, ¿No crees? —Habló el decepticon dejando al menor en medio de aquella estancia.

Iba a asentir, lo era, pero pensó circunnavegando; al menos el decepticon tenía estadía, mientras que él era un barandulero, mísero vagabundo en el planeta.

La barbarie se acercaba, sintió un golpe en su cabeza y desde ahí una variedad de alivio y menos presión en su pecho. Acaso, ¿Se acababa ahí? Pero, simplemente era un silencio repentino y duradero que se prolongaba hasta que el funcionamiento pudiera producirse nuevamente.

[...]

—Nh... Ah —Balbuceó con su capacidad óptica recapacitándose (Ajustándose).

Una fuerte punzada aferrada a su casco lateral penetraba sus sondas que captaban estímulo exterior, el dolor era relampagueante, gracias a Primus que su umbral del dolor era alto, tenía capacidad superior a soportar dolores más extremos.

—Al fin veo tus ópticos reanimarse —La voz perturbadora del decepticon volvió a fatigarlo.

El dolor de su procesador a extendía a discapacitar algunas funciones temporalmente, sus ópticos ardían y arraigaba en cada intento de movimiento lastimoso. Intento mover sus extremidades para ver qué tan grave era la herida, pero cadenas de éxtasis lo privaban de libertad en una estructura vertical, una plataforma lo sostenía amarrado a las cuatro diagonales, extremos. El dolor era punzante, tenía náuseas, sentía que iba a vomitar, pero no tenía qué, su boca se preparaba para expulsar algo que no había, fluido bucal rebalsaba por uno de los lados de sus labios.

—Nh... —Se quejaba entrecerrando sus ópticos, dolía y el agotamiento era demasiado, además, eso era algo que había perdurado desde hace tiempo.

—No te quejes, ahora mismo se acabará. Sólo tienes que decirme y darme todos los recursos que han podido rescatar, haz eso, y se acabará todo. Por el contrario, iré tras ellos uno por uno -Habló acercándose a él, imponente, encastillado y maravillado, por el contrario. No obstante, el amarillo ya perdía cada paciencia de su existencia.

—No tenemos nada, haz lo que quieras. Pero déjalos en paz —Titubeó con su voz herida. Odiaba escucharse así.

—Las mentiras cuestan, Bumblebee. ¿Sabes lo que haré si no me dices lo que quiero? Aplicaré abastecimiento por extracción (Alimentación de fluidos vitales conseguidos de otro cuerpo; otro cybertroniano ya sea vivo o muerto).

Bumblebee enanchó sus ópticos, aquella estrategia de supervivencia era hipócrita, cuando se le hacía a alguien vivo aún.

—No tenemos nada, lo juro, no hagas nada. No hay nada que ocultar —Comenzó a forcejear.

—Basta de eso, bien sabes que lo haré —Dijo con altivez (Superioridad).

—Ya cállate, te estoy diciendo la verdad —Su garganta ardía.

—Mira en donde estás.

Fue lo que desplomó su mente, tenía insumos conectados en tres zonas de su cuerpo: dos en el cuello; dos a su procesador, y otros dos al halo que rodeaba su chispa, energon íntimo, tal vez no era así, pero el insumo traspasaba su armadura delantera hasta su pecho. Desde hay un tubo hueco en cada uno daba a una maquinaria médica, recolector de aleación o recursos vitales. Los tubos iban en pares ya que uno llevaba el fluido a la máquina para luego devolverlo por el otro si se quería.

—Creo que comenzaré por ti —Tecleo y la máquina hizo un sonido quebradizo.

Cierto era que prefería sacarle información antes de matarlo, estaba desesperado por conseguir energon para su consumo, poco a poco moría por falta de aquellos recursos, igual que los demás.

Sintió como su interior se repartía en aquellas tres partes, cómo se filtraba por las cavidades su energon, lo que quedaba en sus sistemas. Sentía el líquido fluir involuntariamente a esas redes absorvedoras para sacarlo de su cuerpo; una sensación desquiciada, era como tener una gran herida sin parar una hemorragia y estar lúcido viéndolo; verte morir. El energon se drenaba a través de los tubos, vaciando lo que había. Para cuando el decepticon tecleó otra cosa en el monitor, los segundos tubos que acompañaban comenzaron a devolver el energon a su cuerpo. El fluido fosforescente adornaba como varas químicas.

El amarillo ni siquiera se movía, el decepticon le quitaba la vida y la devolvía con lo que hacía, perturbador totalmente, terror puro, el evitar que su chispa se extinguiera cuando lo estaba a punto era lúgubre en su facción más pura, degradaba el alma psicológicamente, era una verdadera tortura.

—B-basta —Luchó por hablar mientras fluido bucal caía.

—Dime lo que quiero —Dijo observando el monitor:

 _ **"30% energon, 5% agua y 4% otros fluidos".**_

Eso no cumplía con los requisitos para un buen funcionamiento, ni siquiera salía algún tipo de combustible. Una buena reacción a eso es imposible, para nada, si seguía así, era una sentencia a de muerte. Comprendió que quitarle lo mísero que tenía apenas le daría un día más de vida si lo ingería y con privación de algunas acciones.

Ya había comenzado a extraer aquellos recursos.

 _ **"25% energon, 4% agua y 2% otros fluidos".**_

Pero bien sabía que sería en vano, necesitaba hacerlo hablar, era mejor opción.

 _ **"15% energon, 2% agua".**_

No importaba cuanto deseaba desactivarlo, su raciocinio era luminecente, matarlo no salvaría nada.

" _ **Error: imposibilidad de procesamiento.**_

 _ **Error: fallo de sinapsis**_.

 _ **Error: Inexistencia de adaptación.**_

 _ **Error: Fallo temporal en la chispa.**_

 _ **Comenzando estado hibernación.**_

 _ **Error: Inexistencia de energía estimada.**_

 _ **Error: Crisis invicta, inhabilitado funciones.**_

 _ **Error: Colapso total, deterioro interno extendiéndose.**_

 _ **Error: Colpaso de chis... ... ..."**_

 _ **"3% energon".**_

 _ **"Bloqueo instantáneo prolongado. Esperando recuros. Cuenta regresiva para apagado total".**_

 _ **"10, 9, 8..."**_

Titubeó observando el panel, agitaba sus dígitos. Existía otra forma para llegar a lo que quería, totalmente fácil. Tal vez diera resultado.

 _ **"Capacitando recursos".**_

La máquina devolvía lo extraído al cuerpo moribundo aún amarrado. Con un pequeño "Clip", avisaba que el trabajo estaba hecho.

Se acercó al cuerpo, lo soltó de los amarres y lo colocó en el suelo, se veía endeble, incapacitado. Pero era preferible ese estado. Se agachó y comenzó a remover las comisuras que se enlazaban y acoplaban en su pecho, abrió levemente, siendo testigo de un frágil brillo que intentaba luchar por irradiar más, queriendo ser aún más brilloso. Era signo evidente que el autobot estaba en un proceso de incertidumbre. Deslizó levemente sus servos, se quedó observando lo que yacía en frente, pensar en lo que podría encontrar si indagaba en el autobot; era encontrar algo que lo mantuviera con vida, estaba seguro de que tenían algún depósito escondido.

Fue cuando abrió sus propias placas frontales y expuso su chispa que brillaba más en comparación a la otra. No importaba cuántas veces se cuestionara lo que haría, estaba decidido a no quedarse a morir en este planeta. Se posicionó sobre él, veía su rostro opaco, se sujetó con amos servos a un lado y acercó su pecho lentamente. Después de obtener la información, volvería a extraer sus recursos, pero esta vez iba a abastecerse a sí mismo.

¿Qué lo impulsaba? El prejuicio, odio que había adquirido en contra del amarillo, dando deseos y fantasías de cómo ver desaparecer la luz de sus ópticos. Pero tal vez también rencor, atribuido a que el autobot siempre se interponía a todo. Se pensaba que era un odio mutuo que habría crecido de algo prematuro a permanente. Olvidaba cuántas veces lo había matado en su mente, fue el error del autobot haberlo dejado vivo aquella primera vez, debía abstenerse a las consecuencias, fue el error que lo sentenció. El decepticon tenía una psicosis gracias al autobot, esa obsesión irracional.

Y con un leve movimiento bien controlado, acercó las chispas de forma certera, la luminecencia creció en una pequeña explosión colorida de blanco, esmeralda y turquesa. Una sinapsis (conexión), que permaneció invicta e intocable, un forcejeo que no cesaba. Era como una meiosis biológica, pero esta era de información y pensamientos que fluían y se dejaban llevar tan levemente como una hoja cumpliendo su ciclo y cayendo al suelo en un roce simpático. Era comparable, pero totalmente diferente. Ambas chispas creaban redes, ramificaciones que se enlazaban para formar algo estable, tan fuerte; que el alma dejaba tocarse. Era como un agarre entre manos que no pensaban en soltarse nunca.

Era sólo un pensamiento:

Un roce que por más que no se quería, era sincero, se entregaba todo, era una abertura totalmente a conocer lo más secreto. Por eso siempre había precaución de con quién ocurría el intercambio.

Se sentía poético, pero logró sentir una conmoción (sentimiento de pena profunda que sacude el ánimo) de pensamientos en el amarillo. La oportuna liberación de pensamientos negativos y deseos negativos en contra del amarillo provocaba un inserir (Introducir una cosa en otra), se anidaba junto a la conciencia ajena, pero algo sucedía; no había mucha actividad cerebral y consciente entre el funcionamiento que percibía, era de esperarse. Pero repentinamente, no comprendiendo en su momento por el trance invicto, la actividad cerebral se elevaba poco a poco. Y entonces; revelaciones esperadas. La información, en la esencia, características que determinaban a Bumblebee, no se percibía ninguna mentira, no se sentía, sólo verdad dolorosa y apuñalante. Fue cuando la fusión era delirante, era energía fluyendo por dos cuerpos, eran vibración, nada de silencio, sensaciones, pensamientos, experiencias, era la integración, empatía más pura. Latente, tanta participación efectiva a la realidad ajena, que el decepticon se miró a si mismo por los ópticos del autobot. Siempre creyó en un odio mutuo, rivalidad; pero era sólo temor, del amarillo reveló que no había ningún odio, incluso, ningún resentimiento, simplemente lo quería apartado por protección y temor. El odio es el sentimiento más puro, junto con el amor, pero no había nada. Todo este tiempo persiguiendo a alguien que se anonaba y era torturado con tan sólo recordar el nombre.

Malditas verdades que desmoronan la fe. En cuanto se dio cuenta que no había nada de lo que creía encontrar, el enfado, agresión propia por haberse equivocado así, tensó la conexión: una sinapsis liviana y relajada requiere de una mente delicada y quieta. La actividad cerebral y conciencia se habían vuelto presentes hace momentos antes, ¿Qué fue lo que pasaba por la cabeza del autobot? Ya no había, no había un autobot o decepticon ahí, sólo un pensamiento que se complementaba, lo mejor de ambos. ¿Consciente de ello? Era una verdad que se hizo presente desde el comienzo del enlace.

Y fue cuando levemente logró abrir sus ópticos, dificultosamente por la débil respuesta que daban todas las partes de su cuerpo. En cuanto vio los numerosos ópticos tenebrosos en frente, sufrió un frenesí por supervivencia: luchaba por separarse. Algo que conllevó a un dolor quebrajante en ambas chispas.

—¡Nhg! —Fue el decepticon quien se quejó primero. Algo estaba alterado, por más que el menor se movía para romper la conexión, esta no se inabilitaba, el lazo fue demasiado estable.

—¡Duele! Duele... —Gimoteó por su propio movimiento.

—¡Quédate quieto, imbécil!

No tuvo otra opción. Pero por parte del decepticon, prefería incontables veces que el amarillo siguiera inconsciente, veía cómo el menor apartaba la mirada a un lado totalmente asustado, su cuerpo temblaba.

Y entonces, sintió una brigada de emociones liberarse por parte del autobot, miedos, temores, penas; todo lo ocultado. Observó cómo comenzó a desbordar lubricante de bajo calibre por sus ópticos. Le dio igual verlo así, sólo hasta que el decepticon también comenzó a hacer lo mismo. Eso no le gustó.

—Tú... —El enojó en el decepticon se hizo presente.

-¡Cállate, desgraciado!

Era increíble cómo el sentir de uno se manifestaba en el otro.

Para finalizar, la conexión comenzó a separarse delicadamente, cada hilo, brazo que cada chispa desprendió para aferrarse a la otra se separaban en coordinación; había terminado. Ambos jadeantes por la conmoción y abrupta etapa de sentir tanto, los había golpeado fuertemente.

El decepticon se levantaba cuidadosamente, sentir el flujo de energía recorriendo su propio cuerpo nuevamente era extraño; y fue aún peor cuando recibió una patada en el torso, que lo hizo desvanecerse, atónito. ¿Cómo había podido hacerlo el autobot? Si hace momentos antes era incapaz de abrir sus ópticos. Y se dio cuenta, el autobot se había quedado con una suma parte de su energía vital que le serviría de apoyo por poco tiempo. Aunque ya no había sentido mayor de odiarle, volvió a hacerlo, en sus múltiples conexiones vitales nunca se le había quitado parte de su energía, y ahora como para fastidiarle, el autobot se llevaba gran parte. Por primus y los trece Primes, y después se preguntaban por qué tanto rencor.

[...]

El autobot salió rápidamente del lugar, asustado, al menos el decepticon no lo siguió, aunque podía hacerlo. Se mal decía, se apuñalada a sí mismo al repetirse la pregunta.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué con él? ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser él?! ¡No quería! ¡Yo no quería! —Aunque si hubiera tenido líquido para dejar escapar, lo habría hecho. Estaba dolido, ¿Por qué tenía que entregar su interior y calidez a él? Siempre quiso la o él con quién lo haría, sería de confianza. Pero esto era más humillación, conoció todo, podía torturarlo con cualquier cosa. La amargura pasaba como un mal sueño, lástima que era una verdad dolorosa.

[...]

—¿Adónde vas? —Preguntó inquietante el de acento italiano.

—Iré por Bumblebee, me dio su ubicación y dice que necesita ayuda -Respondió sin interés alguno—. ¿Vienes? —Preguntó imponente.

—Drift se contactó conmigo, está con los demás en el desierto, dicen que no hay más que silencio. Estaremos bien un tempo ahí —Explicó plácido.

—Ve, yo iré por Bumblebee —Pasó por su lado.

—No irás sólo —Siguió paso.

—¿Acaso me detendrás?

Quedó atónito, bien sabía que no se refería a eso.

—Sabes que me refiero a que te acompañaré, ¿Qué te pasa? —Estaba a la defensiva.

—¿Sabes? Creo que es mejor que te vayas por tú camino y yo por el mío. No me esperes en el desierto, iré a dejar a Bee y luego, nos vemos —Siguió caminando, pero un agarre fuerte en su hombro lo hizo voltear.

—Ni lo pienses, no te dejaré alejarte de mí, ¿Quedó claro? —Su semblante era intimidante, esa voz tan calmada y clara que anonaba, esa mirada tan fija y fluidez que traspasaba.

El plateado quedó atónito, en blanco, intrigado, no pudo decir palabras al estar tan asombrado. Sólo vio al rojizo pasar por su lado, evitando verle y con frente en alto.

—¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo me dices algo así? ¿Te crees con poder para elegir sobre...?

—Por favor, Sideswipe —Interrumpió—, ¿Crees poder ser un fugitivo solitario sin ser cazado? Ni siquiera sabes cuándo alimentarte.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tan hiriente, si es lo que menos se quiere?

—¡Lo hice para que tú estuvieras bien! ¡Eres un estúpido! —Alterando, aunque se podría pensar que en el fondo se estaba disfrazado un dolor punzante, se transformó y continuó un camino rápidamente.

El rojizo se mordió la glosa, qué deleite la suya de expresarse. Sabía que el plateado quería ayudarle y por eso no se quejaba por falta de energía, prefería que la buena alimentación la llevara él, pero llegó a extremos. No lo quería lejos, sentía que era su trabajo protegerle, así que no tuvo opción que comerse su polvo al ir detrás de él. Parecía que era innato (Habilidad, acción por naturaleza), el estar al pendiente de él.

[...]

En intento vivaz, se proponía a intentar lograr caminar correctamente. Su cuerpo tambaleaba menos que antes, tenía más fuerza, pero no lograba afrontar lo que había ocurrido. Se lo tragaba la tierra, un auge silenciado con fuerza, estaba asustado, se sentía disminuido en un entorno que lo apuntaba; sentía su espalda en la pared. Seguía atragantado con esa ardua negación a lo que había ocurrido, el que no pueda remediarlo, le dolía. Sintió el motor de vehículos, volteó pensando en la patrulla, pero era grato que sus compañeros hayan llegado.

—D-Dino, Sideswipe —Cambió rápidamente el semblante con intención, mostraría su mejor rostro.

Luego, las pisadas se acercaban acentuadas, se habrían transformado al ver al amarillo, que apenas había avanzado desde el lugar en que había estado, seguía en sector rural.

—Bumblebee —Sideswipe se acercó rápidamente, tomándole de ambos hombros para mirarlo directo al rostro-, ¿Estás bien?

—¡Pero por supuesto! —Sonó su radio.

—¿Estas seguro? —La verdad, esa felicidad con la que había respondido sonaba demasiado dramatizada. El amarillo no encontró nada mejor a tiempo.

El amarillo asintió dando una pequeña sonrisa cálida, tan tranquila al estar con alguien que se interesara.

—Hay que irnos ya —Habló el rojizo luego de un largo suspiro tedioso.

Sideswipe escuchó arduo las palabras, pero se resignó a ir con los demás, por más enfadado que esté, sabía que debía estar con ellos.

[...]

Los días transcurrían en un espiral retrógrado (Enfocando en el pasado), era difícil simplemente observar hacia adelante. Día y noche se cruzaban frente a la vista, burlándose, puesto que nada mejoraba.

El anaranjado se acoplaba rigurosamente a su cámara de recarga, pero sus ópticos seguían siendo focos en medio de la oscuridad. Dulce y nostálgico brillo y mirada, ¿Tanto había cambiado todo? Que tiempos cuando una sonrisa era la mayor muestra de rendimiento, las caricias la peor batalla y la risa la mejor gracia. Se unía a su zona de recarga como abrazo a piel.

—Ngh, esto es extraño —Se volteó a observar el techo, colocando sus servos en su frente.

Que enigma lo que ocurría, lo que pasaba por su mente en esos momentos, lo preocupaba al no poder pensar en otra cosa, pero, ¿Haría algo al respecto? De locura, totalmente si se disponía a hacerlo. Pero, Hot Rod, después de todo, no se clasificaría como alguien cuerdo y minucioso en las normas. Palpó sus labios, haciendo un sonido informal, se sentía intranquilo. Ciertamente, no era esa clase de personalidad de poder ocultar grandes inquietudes por mucho tiempo. Más bien, se le escapaban, aunque intentara lo contrario, podía suceder en cualquier momento, el menos adecuado. Prefería quitarse la carga lo más pronto posible. En un paso desordenado se dirigió a la compuerta de su habitación, removió su estabilizador de cuello al estar tanto tiempo recostado. Ya estaba, iba decírselo.

—Ahí vamos —Dijo juguetón, riendo tenuemente-. Jaja, voy a hacerlo. Vaya, en serio voy a hacerlo... —La sonrisa desaparecía mientras se acercaba a la sala de control.

Una locura.

De pasos fulgorosos llegó a la sala, observando a quien esperaba; Ultra Magnus. ¿Que acaso ese mech no descansaba? Se encontraba observando el monitor. Y su voz, como un destello, llamó la atención del mayor con un "hola".

—¿Hot Rod? —Iba a mandarlo a descansar, pero se le anticipó con algunas palabras.

—Es sólo que quiero quitarme algo de encima —Habló dudoso.

—Descansar te libera de distintas cosas, te sugiero que vayas a hacerlo —Dijo volviendo la mirada al monitor.

—Sabías palabras -Jugueteó caminando minucioso hasta él, de un movimiento eficaz, se sentó sobre el panel de control, sin importancia si presionaba distintos controlas—, que silencio —Le sonrió.

—¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó algo irritado, ese comportamiento era de esperarse a veces. Lo observó serio, también estaba agotado.

—Necesito decirte algo... —Movía sus pies en descoordinación al dejarlos caer.

—Hot Rod, por favor, basta —Lastimosamente su temple de ánimo decaía, el estrés hace tiempo era parte de él, pero salía a flote si se le obligaba-, vete de aquí, deberías descans... —Los servos del anaranjado lo tomaron de los costados, haciéndole parar por no entender.

—De aquí me voy de vuelta a Cybetron, como puede que tenga una respuesta algo más, mh, sensata y que no dañe, como también un pase a mi habitación por imbécil —Pensó.

—Hot Rod, me estas interrum... —Volvió a callar por acción del anaranjado.

—Magnus, tú me sacas chispas, grandote —Aunque la última palabra estaba de más, el mayor sólo lo observó confundido, no entendió nada, quedó aturdido observándole—. Ultra Magnus —Suspiró para decirlo de forma más entendible—, estoy sintiendo una severa atracción hacia ti.

El azulado se le quedo viendo en silencio, en un principio, nuevamente no había entendido, pero luego al darle vueltas a las palabras, supo el significado. Su procesador quedó en un "Error de procesamiento", ya que no lograba ubicar esas palabras, ¿Una Broma? Fue una flecha directa al alma, no en sentido cálido, lo perturbó en todo sentido. Aún seguía en silencio, ya que no creía nada. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Era la pregunta.

Hot Rod comenzó a recordar las posibilidades que había pensado anteriormente a lo que pasaría si lo decía, su conclusión: todas las anteriores.

—Como sea, descansa, también lo necesitas —Comenzaba a retirarse y la mirada embobada de Magnus le seguía, volteando—. Y, bueno, tenía que decirlo, siento algo por ti que me es difícil explicar.

[...]

—Han pasado días y los humanos siguen sin aparecer aún. De todas formas, en cualquier momento podrían andar de inoportunos —Hound hablaba limpiando una de sus armas.

—Eso es preocupante —Dijo Brains.

El pequeño había estado escondido en su interior todo el tiempo, así eran las pequeñas sabandijas buena onda.

—Que se aparezcan, tengo que quitarme algunas molestias —Dijo con su divertida voz.

Y esa era su conversación, el equipo en total no estaba muy separado, para nada. Crosshairs observaba cómo Drift maniobraba con sus katanas. Escuchaba el filo cortando el aire. Sideswipe se encontraba algo alejado, se excluía del grupo de forma minuciosa, observaba lo anaranjado del cielo; el sol escabulléndose tintando el cielo que hacía juego con el marrón del desierto. Contemplaba con nostalgia, que escenarios tan diferente y encantador a la vez, sentía que el sol se llevaba con sí toda la vida, tan lejano y meticuloso. Sus suspiros ya no salían, eran bloqueados con presión en su cuerpo, tenía miedo, extrañaba tantas cosas. Era primera que se sentía devastado en la guerra, y eso lo asustaba totalmente, era una sensación nueva, extravagante que realmente hacía vacilar.

—Sideswipe —Lo llamó aquella voz que no se le había dirigido hace un tiempo. Observando al plateado sentado sobre una roca y observando al horizonte, como si fuera un paraíso lejano.

El plateado volteó de inmediato, lo había sacado repentinamente de sus pensamientos.

—¿Estás Bien? —Preguntó el de acento italiano.

Sideswipe sólo bajó la mirada por la altura en la que estaba, no sabía que responder, pero ya no tenía fuerzas ni para responderle de forma infeliz en ese momento.

—¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó directamente.

—Sideswipe... ¿Podrías bajar un momento? —Preguntó resignado y disminuido.

Realmente pensó que algo andaba mal al ver que el plateado simplemente bajó sujetándose meticulosamente y sin darle controversia (Discusión reiterada), el sonido de sus pedes se escuchó al chocar con el suelo. Seguido, el plateado le observaba al rostro de forma ladeada, no le daba totalmente la cara, sin embargo, miraba a los ópticos del rojizo.

—¿Estás bien? —No pensaba tener ningún inconveniente al acercarse al plateado.

—Dino —Nombró con histeria—, eso ya da igual, no quiero hablar de nada ahora, todo está bien, ¿Sí? Pero, sólo quiero estar en silencio y tranquilo. ¿Puedes dejarme a un lado? ¿No es eso lo que querías también?

—Sideswipe —Se acercó apenado—, creo que eso no es posible.

El plateado lo observó con cautela.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque, Sideswipe —Lo tomó de ambos servos y acercó su frente a la del plateado—. Tú ya eres una parte de mí.

El plateado sacó una pequeña e inevitable sonrisa al escucharlo, lo había dicho con tal sinceridad, que el agarre se sus servos se sujetaban por temor a la demasía.

—Lamento haber dicho todo, no es verdad, Sideswipe. Muchas gracias por estar aquí —Sonrió levemente, su voz era cálida.

—Lo siento —Dejó salir una risilla juguetona.

—A veces eres un sciocco (Tonto en italiano) —Apretó el agarre de sus servos y bajó la mirada en un movimiento delicado para reír levemente.

—Lo siento —Dejó salir una risilla juguetona. Sideswipe acomodo su procesador en el pecho de este, mientras que el contrario abría sus brazos bastos (Amplios), para rodearle. Se apaciguó ahí, cerrando sus ópticos al sentir la chispa contraria irradiar. Después de días, lograría descansar.

¿A quién engañaban? No era nada nuevo, había transcurrido tanto tiempo en que estuvieron juntos, tantos momentos que se fortalecían. Todo estaba hecho, no era necesario decir nada, todo era obvio, todo fue tan claro desde un comienzo para ambos, ambos sabían, y lo sabían del otro también.

Por otro lado, Bumblebee observaba a todos algo inquieto, masajeaba su pecho con sigilo, nuevamente ardía su chispa, sentía que en cualquier momento su metal frontal se derretiría. Estaba inquieto, debía de decir a alguien su situación, si su chispa seguía debilitándose lo llevaría a un destino trágico. Ahora bien, era obvio y había confianza, pero el reto lo llevaría de todas formas por no decir nada antes. Observó a todos sus compañeros, todos un poco más tranquilos, pero ya no aguantaba.

—Maldición —Caminó hasta Wheeljack algo dudoso y tocó levemente su hombro—, Que... Tengo que decirte algo.

—¿Qué sucede? —Con sólo ver el rostro del menor supo que algo sucedía.

—Necesito que me ayudes —Dijo en súplica. Usaba su radio para comunicar.

—Claro, ¿Qué pasa?

—No me siento bien —Titubeó—, tengo que decírtelo más discreto.

Que entendió de inmediato, se alejaron levemente de los demás, lo suficiente para estar más solitarios.

—¿Qué pasa? Me asustas —Dijo confundido.

—Es que, tengo hace un tiempo, mh, problemas en mi chispa, duele, arde.

—Bueno, eso suele suceder, más en est... —Fue interrumpido de inmediato.

—No, es que tengo deteriorada mi chispa —Dijo apenado, a lo que Wheeljack se sorprendió—, ¡Pero, Que, no le digas a nadie!

—Bien, tranquilo, no lo haré, no divulgaré nada. Pero es lo más necesario. Primero que nada, tranquilo —Comenzó a tranquilizado cálidamente ya que el amarillo estaba angustiado y se notaba a leguas—. Esto tiene solución, no creas que será por siempre así, sólo se necesita un cuidado especial y todo será como antes —Dijo más dulce.

—¡¿Cuidado especial?! Mira donde estamos, ¡¿Es eso posible?! —Había usado su voz, lo que al científico no le agradó.

—Calma, por favor, estarás bien. Sólo necesitas descansar y no hacer esfuerzo, lo más importante, descansa aquí —Apuntó a su procesador.

—Wheeljack...

—Ey, tranquilo, has salido de muchas, además, estamos aquí —Su voz sonaba plácida—, déjame revisar, ¿Sí?

El amarillo asintió levemente, estaba bastante agotado y a la vez agitado. Había temor en lo que podía suceder.

—Bien, veamos —Dijo cuándo el menor abrió su pecho delicadamente, dejando vista a su chispa.

Se veía un brillo tenue, pero las descargas que daba eran pequeñas, lo que aludía a un deterioro.

—Hm, pequeña fricción, brillo más escaso, pero nada que no se pueda arreglar con distintos métodos, recuerda que también, ¿Eh? Hm... —Se detuvo repentinamente y su semblante cambió.

—¿Wheeljack? —Preguntó temeroso, creyó que algo andaba mal.

—Bumblebee, aquí hay más de una chispa, hay una en desarrollo.

 _ **Hola, espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar voto y comentario si les gustó el cap. Nos vemos en la próxima, lamento tardar, pero 6460 palabras no se escriben solas, nos leemos pronto. ¿Qué tal estuvo?**_


	6. Capítulo 6: Quisiera Que Sientas Cuando

Capítulo 5: Quisiera Que Sientas Cuando Ya No Estoy.

Sí, lo había oído claramente, interpretado como una navaja que traspasaba su cordura, su chispa, su alma, fragmentando cada emoción que existía. Sintió su existencia arder en la desgracia, el mundo caer sobre sí, aplastando ferozmente. Todo se congeló, el tiempo se frenó, ahora podía verse, visualizar como se desmoronaba producto de lo que ocurría, fue un golpe directo a su esencia, incluso había dejado de pensar; fue como morir, y tal vez lo quería, desaparecer, sin que nada lo estrujara, que lo amenazara, sin que nada le preocupara después de eso. Todo se volvía claustrofóbico, el mundo se cerraba a su posición, cualquier otro sonido que no fuese suyo era ahogado por aquel freno sensitivo. Cuánto habría deseado que esos brazos le rodearan, pero no estaban cerca. Sólo podía oír su chispa queriendo escapar de su cuerpo. Fue un estado atónito, fue la cruda situación, una parálisis corporal y mental; sentía la voz lejana llamándole, "Bumblebee", "Hey, Bumblebee". Como sonido ligero traído por el viento que rozaba sus sistemas de audio, tan despacio, que a penas se escuchaba en su mente, pero no se daba cuenta de ello, no percibía el llamado, era una de las más oraciones que revoloteaban en el espacio, hueco que se había hecho en su mente. Incluso era como que el universo había dejado de girar, ya no importaba el dolor, sólo quería el control, pero necesitaba una reanimación para que volviera a racionar, huía de la realidad, había caído en lo más profundo, donde la vista no ve; Una pesadilla interna, una agobiante verdad. Y las palabras lejanas no se callaban: "Bumblebee". ¿Acaso era el mismo Primus? ¿Alguien que necesitaba? ¿Ironhide? ¿Prime? Tal vez muy egoísta, pero el autobot quisiera que sintiera cuando no estaba a su lado. "Bumblebee", se hacían más intensas conforme recuperaba la cordura, "Bumblebee, reacciona":

—¡Bumblebee! ¡Mírame! —Llamaba el científico, el amarillo se había quedado mirando a la nada y no reaccionaba a sus llamado. Había tenido que zamarrear para que respondiera.

—Que, yo... —Cierto era, que tenía miedo.

—Hey, ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó asustado, El rostro del menor mostraba desconcierto y temor.

—Yo, yo no quería... —Dijo casi audible.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¡Yo no quería! ¡Wheeljack, lo siento, pero no quería! —Habló por el aparato de siempre. Exasperado, se dirigió a abrazar al científico, este confundido, no pudo negar el fuerte agarre, realmente veía que el menor estaba muy desorientado y asustado. Incluso sintió que este comenzó a sollozar, lo que le afligió—. Bumblebee, yo... No entiendo qué está pasando, pero tú estás muy afectado, lo que sea, voy a ayudarte —Correspondió levemente al abrazo, aunque más que eso, se estaba aferrando.

—Oigan, ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —El samurai turquesa se había acercado, a lo que Que sintió lo rígido que se puso el amarillo al oír su voz.

—Eh, Drift, inoportuno, pero, aquí está sucediendo algo relevante, importante, lo cual tienes que saber —Dijo algo dudoso.

El amarillo levantó la mirada, separándose y observándolo a los ópticos paranoico, como si dijera con la mirada que no dijese nada aún, era comprensible, pero por otro lado; eran una familia, descuidada, pero lo eran, y debían de enterarse si alguno de los integrantes tenía algún inconveniente que no pudiera manejar.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Preguntó con mayor insistencia y cierta inquietud.

—Bueno, es que... —Iba a hablar, pero el amarillo negó con el procesador con desesperación, mientras hacía altos con sus servos.

—¿No qué? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

—Bumblebee, esto es delicado... Hay que conversarlo bien, es peligroso —El científico bien sabía que era algo pugnar, pero por otro lado, no quería presionar al autobot más joven, su susto era notable. ¿El qué dirán? ¿Qué le harán?

—¡No Que, no! —Volvió a expresar con su radio. Comenzaba a rezagar (Distanciarse de la posición).

—¿No qué, Bumblebee? —Drift se irritaba.

—Suficiente, de todas formas aún no es seguro, pero es deber el que sepan la situación —Realmente se sentía atrapado, estaba en medio de la disputa.

—¿Qué no es seguro? ¿Saber qué? —Observaba a ambos confundidos, no comprendía nada.

—¡Nada! ¡No pasa nada! —Volvió a sintonizar.

—Ya basta, Drift, hay que hablar apartados de los demás, hay que tomar precauciones ahora —Dijo encarecidamente (Con insistenia).

—¡No le hagas caso! ¡Muchos científicos están locos! —Desesperó a un borde que pasaría tempranamente.

—Tranquilidad... Calma... Paciencia... —Murmuraba el samurai a sí mismo, ambos bots lo estaban sacando de quicio.

—Es neceserio, bumblebee, por tu bien —Intentó explicar.

—¡Estoy bien! ¡Estoy fantástico!

—¡Estás fastidiando! —Gritó el samurai—. ¡Duo de anormales! ¡Dejen de estar parloteando y digan el conflicto para poder enfrentarlo de una vez!

El amarillo volvió a quedar en silencio, sufrió otra parálisis a lo que el samurai gritó y exigió saber. ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Qué le dirían? Estaba asustado, no quería perder lo poco que tenía, quería salir de ahí, alejarse lo que más podía de la situación; pero lamentablemente eso no se podría, porque el problema era él. No era cobardía, era seguridad la que no sentía.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No! —Sintonizó desesperado—. ¡No quiero esto! ¡No puede ser! —Iba a correr en cualquier dirección, su principia era alejarse de sus compañeros, se sentía un cretino, pero el servo del samurai lo sostuvo fuertemente de una de sus alas, impidiendo su huída repentina. Volteó a ver al turquesa con temor, se había delatado, el samurai sospechó de inmediato que el más joven había provocado una situación deplorable. El samurai lo observó con el ceño fruncido.

—Drift, te pediré cautela con lo que diré, esto es...

—Sólo dilo, ¿O su infantilismo se adhirió a tu personalidad?

—Ah —El científico suspiró resignado, no quería parecer el reportador desgraciado, pero era por el bien del menor—. No soy médico, pero comenzaré diciendo que Bumblebee en estos momentos posee un mal estar en su chispa.

—Explica a fondo ese hecho —Aún no quitaba su servo de la puerta del amarillo, aún tirando levemente, este le daba la espalda y se mordía un dígito, además que percibió pequeños temblores.

—Tiene debilitación en su chispa —Cuando el samurai razonó las palabras, volteó nuevamente al amarillo, quién seguía dando espalda a los mayores, y hacía inconscientemente algo de fuerza para irse, pero aún era detenido. Ciertamente, el samurai estaba sorprendido y algo, ¿Negado? No le gustó la situación, no era algo que le deseaba a alguien, al menos del mismo bando.

—Yo, bumblebee, no sabía eso —Dijo soltando el agarre, pero el menor de igual forma no volteaba a ambos, seguía en la misma posición.

—No es seguro, pero, tal vez no sólo sea eso, Drift —Realmente la incomodidad le invadía, y la empatía que tenía hacia el menor, le provocaba una pena tener que decir aquella información.

Drift volvió la vista al amarillo, este seguía abatido. Supo de inmediato que había cabos sueltos, el menor seguía dando la espalda a ambos, con un rostro que no lograban ver, pero el que se encorvara, escondía levemente su cuello, era porque había algo a lo que se negaba.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —El samurai habló con una voz más osada (Fuerte o temeraria).

El amarillo ya no replicaba nada, tenía entendido, por muy fuerte que era, sabía que todo se liberaría, lo descubrirían, sólo podía quedarse a ver como todo se derrumbaba lentamente, los rostros observándole por su situación ilícita (En este caso, no permitido moralmente). Tenía miedo, si alguna vez pensó en odiar al decepticon, aquí comenzaba.

—Bee... En estos momentos es un portador —Dijo dudoso, o más bien temeroso.

El amarillo al escuchar la oración, cerró su óptica fuertemente, un acto suplicante al orden de la vida para que la situación no se agravara más, no quería escuchar como le corregían lo que estaba sucediendo. Sabía lo que estaba pasando, el no querer creerlo era otra cosa.

—¿Qué? —Pareciera que su procesador no analizaba correctamente, o eso era una excusa, tal vez, más bien tampoco quería creerlo. Estaba absorto (Que puso total atención a lo que había escuchado).

—Ah —Soltó desesperado—, Bumblebee trae consigo un chispeante, una chisp... Ah, Drift —Dijo dudoso—. No me hagas repetirlo, él ya está bastante mal —Apuntó apenado al amarillo, quién seguía en la misma posición.

Drift pensó un momento, era como si aquella información no tomaba rumbo o lugar en su razonamiento. Estaba atónito, cuando logró comprender lo áspera de la situación, su cabeza se inundó de pensamientos variados, y sus emociones, ya no sabía que era lo que sentía. Lo único que tomó lugar principal en su desorden fue que el amarillo había cometido algo totalmente inaceptable, algo que haría retroceder todo lo que habían avanzado, un mezquino (Alguien que perjudica a los demás por medio de sus acciones).

—¿Bastante mal? ¡¿Bastante mal?! —La ira se hacía presente incrementándose rápidamente.

El amarillo, aún escuchando la gravedad de la voz, sintiendo la furia que emanaba el samurai en su aura, quedándole la espalda, se negó a voltear y dar el rostro, más que vergüenza, no tenía seguridad que lo que sucedía, ni siquiera tenía la idea clara de lo que había ocurrido, sí, fue un intercambio de chispa forzado, pero, ¿Tanta desgracia como para ser compatible con el decepticon? No quería voltear, porque no sabía que responder, no sabía que idea dar. Podía decir claramente que el decepticon lo forzó, pero, su procesador estaba bloqueado. Se quedó así, hasta que el agarre del turquesa en su hombro lo hizo exaltarse, le había dolido, además de que al voltear se encontró rostro a rostro con el exdecepticon, sintió su mirada febril, odiosa clavarse en su desdicha.

—Drift, yo... —Sintonizó, pero era lo único que pudo comunicar.

—¡¿Qué has hecho, Bumblebee?! ¡¿Qué has hecho?! —Gritó mientras lo tomaba de ambos hombros.

—No fue mi culpa, es un mal entendido, fue un error, algo que no pude evitar —Hizo una mezcla de voces con un ánimo lleno de miseria.

—¡¿Qué hiciste?! ¡¿Cómo paso?! —Estaba irritado, enfurecido, no sabía si el amarillo sólo quería excusarse de lo que tal vez había hecho a consciencia.

—¡Yo estaba inconciente cuando sucedió! ¡Yo no quería! —Incluso su radio se trababa, en su mente caía en un ollo profundo y sin fondo, en lo oscuro, en donde sólo se podía pensar en lo desagradable que era su presencia en la vida.

—¡¿Cómo permitiste que algo así pasara?! —Tal vez no era lo que quería decir realmente, más bien: ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Necesitas ayuda médica?

—¡Basta! ¡Suficiente ambos! —El científico se vio obligado a intervenir, ambos bots se gritaban mientras demostraban sus emociones con gestos corporales algo violentos.

—¡¿Crees que hubiera permitido que algo así me pasara?! ¡¿Crees que estoy feliz al saber que un desconocido indagó por mí?! ¡¿Qué sabe cada temor o secreto que me esmeré en ocultar?! ¡Todo esto es una mierda! ¡Todo! —Expulsó frágil, volteándose nuevamente, no podía verlos, las cosas no eran como parecían.

—¡Ambos ya basta! Bumblebee, no puedes alterarte, ahora más que nunca corres peligro. El chispeante absorbe de tu energía, energía que no tienes, va a consumirte al no comenzar a resguardar aquello —Intentó calmar el científico.

—¡No lo quiero! ¡Quítalo! —Volteó rápidamente al decirlo con ansias.

Los tres se quedaron en un silencio, era lo más factible, era lo más fácil y lo mejor por hacer, se liberarían de ello, todos, ya que de igual forma el problema acarreaba a todos.

—Lo haría, si pudiera —Respondió resignado, la situación no encontraba alguna solución que favoreciera.

—¿Por qué no? —Fue el samurai quién preguntó colérico.

—Pues, el chispeante absorbe la energía vital de Bumblebee, él, estando con su chispa debilitada, también usa de apoyo esa, una chispa en evolución contiene demasiada energía vital para conllevar una larga vida. Quitarla sería como abrir una apertura a la chispa de Bee, dejando que el flujo de energía que queda se escape, así apagándose —Dijo apenado.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¡¿A qué te refieres?! —Estaba desesperado.

—Que, no estarás diciendo que...

—Si quieres sanarte rápidamente, deberás llevar esa chispa contigo —Habló lamentado, pero era lo más factible para el amarillo, en esta situación.

—No... No, no, ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! —No sabía si era alucinación, pero el mundo volvía a cerrarse a su alrededor, aprisionándolo en un pánico.

—Bumblebee, por favor, tranquilo, encontraremos una solución —Intentó calmar el científico, el menor estaba totalmente sensible—. Podría quitarla, pero necesitas estar en mejores condiciones, fácilmente si tuvieras raciones de energon necesarias.

—¡¿Pero de dónde mierda sacaré el energon?! —Estaba totalmente alterado, sólo quería correr.

—Bumblebee, suficiente —Advirtió el samurai, intranquilo, podría decirse que temía por el menor.

—P-podríamos... sustituirlo por combustibles terrestres, o tal vez crearlo a raíz de... Oh, ya sé de donde sacaremos energon —Fue como si su procesador se hubiera encendido espontáneamente.

—¡Hey, oxidados! ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! —Era Hound que se había acercado, el amarillo a penas la voz del mayor rozó sus sistemas auditivos tuvo la pulsión, impulso de correr, alejándose rápidamente de todos, lo cual fue momentaneo a tal grado que ni Drift y Wheeljack lograron hacer algo al respecto en el momento mismo, iban a seguirlo inmediatamente, pero el robusto volvió a hablar—. ¡Tengo noticias! ¡Los malditos humanos vienen, nos encontraron! ¡O se ponen cohetes en el trasero o los cargo y vendo sus restos como chatarra! ¡Aunque prefiero la segunda, mejor ya muévanse!

Fue lo poco que necesitó para alterarse de forma severa y correr sin dirección aparente, en realidad todos, escapar a un lugar del cual no se tiene conocimiento, es precisamente eso. Era demasiada información para encontrarle solución a cada situación fatigosa. Por un momento habría jurado que escuchaba voces lejanas, sólo para darse cuenta que el samurai era quien iba detrás de él. Había comenzado a alejarse a velocidad, y tontamente no se transformó a su modo vehículo para hacerlo de mejor forma, fue cuando se preocupó de la precancia de sus respuestas ante la realidad. Y mientras seguía pensado, no detuvo su paso, pero para cuando su rostro se azotó contra el piso, no se dio cuenta de la caída, sino hasta después de sentir el ardor en su cara, y el peso que ayudó a la fuerza del colapso. Drift lo había tomado de las alas y lanzado al suelo, después de un medio giro para que quedara dando la espalda a la dirección en que iba. El samurai le dio vuelta con rapidez, sentándose sobre su abdomen, le tomó ambos brazos, sujetándolos a un lado de su torso, parecía que comenzaría a patalear, y era lo que quería evitar, pero lo que el amarillo realmente quería era sobarse el rostro.

—¡Hey! ¡Basta! —Dio un reto por la acción anterior—, vámonos, en calma, perderemos a los humanos y buscaremos un lugar para refugiarnos, encontraremos energon y pensaremos en qué ocurrirá luego —Intentó dar tranquilidad, pero de igual forma sus palabras fueron rápidas, y sus ideas forzadas.

—Aw... ¿Y luego nos casaremos? ¿Sí? —Un tono totalmente burlesco apareció.

—Mira, desgraciado, en serio te odio. Levantate y ponte a salvo, ahora —Se quitó rápidamente al darse cuenta de que ya se encontraba en mejor estado.

—Bumblebee, ¿Y ahora qué? —Hound los alcanzó.

El amarillo se sorprendió, para su mala suerte parecía que todos estaban dispuestos a escucharlo cuando no tenía nada que decir. Sin mencionar que estaba algo molesto, este último tiempo ha estado recibiendo golpes de todos, ya sean con ganas u otras intenciones.

—Tendremos que separarnos otra vez, ¿Recuerdan lo que me dijo Cade hace unos días? Iremos a ese depósito, estaremos a salvo, pero hay que tomar caminos distintos. Yo iré desde el aire, distreré a los humanos, será más difícil que me atrapan a mí, apresurense —Drift indicó rápidamente, en ese momento nadie cuestionó.

—Bien, todos sabemos llegar, es mejor que nos perdamos ahora mismo —Crosshairs se transformó para dar en marcha el plan repentino.

Mirage y Sideswipe se miraron con angustia, tomaron sus servos por unos segundos, apretaron con fuerza, sabiendo que no podrían volver hacerlo en un largo rato, decidieron irse juntos. Ellos partieron en una dirección contraría a la de Hound y Crosshairs Wheeljack se quedó observando a Bee, quien aún se mostraba desorbitado.

—Bumblebee, hay que irnos —El joven autobot lo vio, estaba exhausto. Drift se apresuró a decirle aque se fuera, antes de transformarse en helicóptero y surcar el cielo. Bumblebee dio un suspiro y se transformó para continuar.

Era silencio, realmente que todos estaban inquietos, y atemorizados, claramente unos afrontaban la situación con actitud diferente, pero bien sentían incertidumbre. Wheeljack retrocedió hasta quedar detrás de Bee, dos vehículos los seguían a unos cuantos metros, y por estar enfocados a estos, de que no tiraran misiles, no vieron venir el helicóptero que los topó de frente, el cuál si lanzó tres. Rápidamente dieron espacio entre ellos para que no se estrellaran, estos formaron un estruendo contra el suelo, haciendo a los otros vehículos divagar en el camino, fue un error estúpido que ayudó a ambos autobots. Se sintieron aliviados, no estaban tan arrinconados ahora, pero ciertos artefactos en el helicóptero llamaron la atención se Bee, este tenía ganchos disparables a sus costados, jamás los olvidaría. Había sucedido hace unos años, cuando los humanos lo capturaron y congelaron vivo; jamás olvidaría cada conexión que se paralizó, mientras en su cabeza lo único que perduraba era el moverse sólo un poco. No cabía duda, los humanos los querían capturados.

—Wheeljack, separémonos —Habló rápidamente.

—¿S-seguro? No creo que sea buena idea —Dudó totalmente.

—Sé llegar, nos vemos allá, cuídate —Decidió no esperar respuesta, comenzó a devolverse por entre las inmensas rocas monumentales de aquel desierto, Wheeljack no lo siguió, para su suerte, había creído que tomó otro rumbo. Ahora se devolvía al lugar en donde habían dejado a Drift; quien estaba sólo, podrían capturarlo.

Había dejado de escuchar el helicóptero, lo más probable fue que comenzó a seguir al otro vehículo, realmente quería que Wheeljack estuviera a salvo. Pero al acercarse a la posición inicial, escuchaba disparos múltiples, no quería encontrarse con una escena sangrienta, no quería que acribillaran a uno de los pocos conocidos que quedaban. Se transformó y escondió detrás de unas rocas de mayor altura, enanchó su óptica al ver que Drift sobrevolaba con un gancho estancado en su cola, está vez era un vehículo, mientras los otros intentaban tenerlo en la mira para disparar otros. Lo único que se le ocurrió, después de haberse transformado, fue sacar su cañón y disparar al helicóptero cercano, el cual se estaba posicionando para abrir fuego. La onda expansiva, provocada por el estruendo, desorientó al Autobot aéreo, la basura en llamas comenzó a caer, los automóviles debieron de despejar, los pedazos metálicos caían como lluvia ardiente. Drift logró estabilizarse, intentó razonar lo que había ocurrido, Pero tampoco dejaría escapar la oportunidad de escapar, sea lo que haya sido, fue un golpe de buena suerte, y bien sabía que más humanos se dirigían a la posición. Subió a altura considerable, pero aún estaba dudoso, creía que alguno de sus compañeros estaba por ahí, y sería blanco fácil. Bumblebee comprendió la situación, lo interceptó con su comunicador:

—¡Drift! ¡¿Dónde estás?! —Rápidamente hizo una mezcla de voces.

—Yo voy en camino, ¿Donde están ustedes? —Se apresuró a saber.

—Todos vamos para allá, será mejor que te apresures —Se quedó observando, y suspiró al ver que el helicóptero comenzó a avanzar.

En ese entonces, los vehículos ya no podían hacer mucho, más que dar disparos perdidos, su velocidad era incomparable. Espero a que estos se retiraran, pero a lo lejos nuevamente comenzó a escuchar las hélices de helicópteros rompiendo el viento. Bien sabía que si se dirigía al punto de encuentro, iban a seguirlo, y era lo que menos necesitaba, la única opción era meterse a alguna ciudad y perderlos, después proseguir al reencuentro. Observó hacia donde sus compañeros se habían ido, se transformó en vehículo y rápidamente aceleró hacia una dirección que no fue ocupada. Iría a Texas. Intentó escabullirse entre los cañones de desnivel en el suelo, pero le seguían por entre las enormes rocas. Sólo quedaba acelerar al máximo y no tener otra principa más que dejarlos atrás. Pero estaba nervioso, sabía que no podía exigirse mucho, su chispa debilitada, y el chispeante palpitante que se aferraba en su pecho, la verdad es que no sabía qué hacer con respecto a eso, era un retraso total. Y entonces pensó, le hacía falta energon, intentaba recordar lo que vio en la cabeza del decepticon, pero lo había olvidado, fue una reacción propia de su cuerpo, borrar cierta información para no atormentarse.

Recordaba el lugar, y ya que le quedaba algo de energía y fuerza, tal vez era posible tomarse el lugar. Sí, mataría al decepticon y recataría todo lo posible de su escondrijo. Al pensarlo, no evitó sentir euforia, ni siquiera lo discutió consigo mismo, la idea fue aceptada al instante, estaba reacio, opuesto a tomar otra decisión, se cerraba a creer que habían otras opciones, excusaba a que no había otra alternativa, en el fondo realmente quería enfrentar al decepticon que complicó aún más las cosas. Se repudió por haber tomado las cosas de una forma tan intimidada, él era un frío asesino de guerra, con experiencia y principios, no dejaría que lo pasasen a llevar de una forma como tal, su figura de valiente y acarreador oponente, no se vendría abajo. Después de todo, Barricade era uno de los males que había. Se atosigó a sí mismo por comenzar a tener su nombre en su cabeza, de darle una importancia, se personificarlo y que fuera fácil de llegar a su designación a la hora de recordar, al igual que a los grandes. Era todo, ya se dirigía, e iría sólo, no necesitaba ayuda, además ya no se podían comunicar, si no querían que rastrearan sus señales y luego ser encontrados. Fue como si su tristeza de pronto comenzara a arder como el averno, y funcionado como combustible para su entusiasmo. Cruzar el inmenso terreno fue algo que tardó, oscurecía, era difícil distinguirlo, el sector civil se hacía presente de a poco, bien sabía que detrás le seguían, y que nuevos refuerzos se sumaban a su caza, pero cada cierto tiempo cambiaba el camino, predecir el rumbo que tomaba para llegar a la ciudad era imposible, se dio más vueltas de las necesarias, pero sirvió, pues parecía que de cerca no lo veían. Se perdió en las calles, de inmediato su holograma se hizo presente para pasar desapercibido.

Ya había oscurecido por completo, había llegado a los inicios de la carretera que lo llevaría a la guarida buscada. Nuevamente parecía una vía solitaria, de no ser por algunos otros vehículos. Esta noche era diferente, había caído, llevándose lo confortable que puede ser la luz, pero era tranquila, había tal vez un sentimiento, inquietud, opaco, pero se distraía con el brillo de las estrellas. Un día alguien dijo que las observara a ellas, si es que lo sentía lejano, y Bumblebee lo recordaba bien.

Se estaba cansando, no tenía forma de hacer perdurar más sus sustancias vitales, no tenía chance para estabilizarse. Aún habían vehículos en ambas vías; en la contraria, un automóvil llamó su atención, venía muy rápido, y había luminosidad en el interior de este, sensibilizó su óptica, eran adolescentes que tenían un revoltijo dentro, al menos el conductor se mostraba más atento a vista al frente. Se veía bien, ligero y rápido, a penas pasó por su lado, lo escaneó como oportunidad para soportar otro rato más, ya que cuando ocurría este hecho, siendo la materia que compone su cuerpo, gracias a que es molecularmente inestable, puede regenerar ciertas a fallas, curar heridas en otras palabras. Al terminar su forma de volver a moldearse al nuevo plano que regía, fuerzas y salud se hizo presente, además que una velocidad mayor y sin gastar tanto combustible le era posible. Sus colores perduraron, era un vehículo similar, pero con mejoras. Ahora se dirigía con mayor firmeza y seguridad, se sentía listo para dar una batalla necesaria, realmente necesitaba aleaciones y cualquier cosa que ayudara a sustentarse, a él y los demás, y tal vez... Otra cosa.

Tenía a su favor que el viento viajaba a la misma dirección que él, se sentía ansioso, habían transcurridos varios minutos, no sabía con exactitud, tal vez poco más que una hora, pero se le había hecho corto. Más adelante, fue posible fijarse en los barrotes que protegían la carretera, estos estaban destrozados a un lado; era el lugar. Frenó lentamente en el espacio indicado para hacerlo, observó que personas, más vehículos no estuviesen en el lugar; había un silencio fascinante, realmente lograba hacerte sentir el ser más solitario. No había más que la ventisca, parecía que la misma nada te susurraba. Se transformó y quedó de pie observando el largo camino hacia abajo, oscuro, intimidante. Y le ocurrió lo que no quería, la inseguridad, y llegaron los pensamientos divagantes: ¿Y si estaba demasiado débil? ¿Y si el decepticon lo mataba primero? ¿Realmente estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer? ¿Se estaba volviendo loco?

—Bumblebee, no viniste aquí para irte, hay que hacerlo —Pensó detenidamente.

Pasó más allá de la barrera destrozada, y aferrándose para no caer por el barranco, descendió con cuidado, era difícil encontrar una superficie estable que soportara todo su peso, la tierra tendía a deslizarse. Estuvo unos minutos logrando bajar, ahora estaba en la orilla, el pequeño camino que le permitía estar de pie, pero si llegaba a perder el equilibrio, caería a lo que quedaba de profundidad. Bombeó aire, lo que estaba a punto de hacer era algo peligroso, si se observaba hacia arriba, se veía el cielo y las barreras de contención para los vehículos, pero lejanas. De a paso sigiloso se dirigió a la entrada de la cueva, preparó su cañón, llevándolo atrás de sí, para que el ruido no lo delatara. Rigurosamente afinó su vista a medida que avanzaba, se detuvo al ver el interior de la cueva, intentó escuchar algo, pero había bastante silencio, en su totalidad realmente. Por lo que sorprenderlo de una forma total no era posible. No tenía de otra, lo que iba a hacer era algo estrictamente inexperto; se lanzó apurando, apuntando, así para acorralarlo por sorpresa, pero su baja fue que no sabía en que lugar estaba, había sido al azar. Pero para su extrañeza, el decepticon no estaba ahí. Por un momento se alteró, era como perder una amenaza de vista, podía estar mirándote a lo lejos, haberte seguido desde un princio, o... estar detrás de ti. Pero no, estaba sólo en esa cueva. Tal vez fue mejor así, se llevaría todo lo que encontrara.

Después de dar una mirada giratoria, su vista se clavó en un vaso lleno de energon, se veía vital, color brillante, suave; apetitoso. Su óptica se enanchó, fue una emocionante sorpresa. Se acercó meticulosamente, la molestia en su boca, por lo menos de dar un sorbo, se hizo presente. Ahora que lo pensaba, no habían comido mucho, si es que se encontraban algunos metales. Lo tomó, pero era demasiado... Extraño. ¿Un vaso con energon servido? ¿Sin nadie más ahí? ¿Energon? Pero si estaba más escaso que muchas otras cosas. ¿Servido listo para beber? Pero se veía tan real... Bajó su cobertura de la boca, acercó el contenido a la punta de su glosa, la pequeña gota que degustó estaba terriblemente deliciosa. ¿Qué juego cruel era ese? Parecía una sucia trampa, era demasiado obvio, comenzó a pasarse muchos rollos, miró repetidas veces hacia atrás para ver si alguien venía, y no. Tal vez sólo no se encontraba allí, por lo que se apresuraría en buscar lo que necesita. Pero no sin antes tomar rápidamente el contenido, parecía no tener alguna sustancia sospechosa. Después de que el líquido pasará más allá de su garganta, y haber saboreando lo que quedaba, su cuerpo tembló rápidamente, para luego dejar caer sus hombros y alas, así descansando su espalda, acción de relajación máxima por lo sucedido. Se hubiera quedado unos pocos segundos así, pero su pulso se vio violentamente acelerado por un objeto que paso a velocidad justo enfrente de su rostro. Por Primus, cómo lo gustaba jugar en el límite de lastimar a su víctima, era un maldito bot.

—Autobot —Era la voz con la cual en un principio quería encontrar, pero era diferente pensarlo a que ocurriera.

—Barricade... —Después de ver la navaja clavada en el muro de al lado, volteó fruncido hacia el decepticon.

—No aprendes, ¿Eh? Maldito. Ah, y veo que te tomaste el energon envenenado, patético —Habló en una tonalidad indiferente y burlona.

—Envenenado... ¡Sabía que tenía algo! ¡Maldita sea! —Pensó urgido.

—JAJAJA, ¿Miedo? En realidad no lo estaba, era el energon que me iba a tomar ahora, desgraciado, por eso sí tienes que temer, porque lo filtraré de tu depósito —Una maldita mueca febril apareció en su rostro, y la última oración fue inquietante. A estos decepticon les encantaba abrir conversaciones intensas.

No fue cómo se esperaba el encuentro, fue demasiado forzado, y para cuando se dio cuenta, el decepticon dirigía su puño al rostro, bien sabía que dolería como las garras de Unicron, alcanzó esquivarlo, pero el decepticon usó su fuerza corporal, chocándolo y estampándolo contra el muro a su espalda. Quedó algo mareado, esta vez el mismo puño iba a golpearlo, lo detuvo con su servo, pero esta vez una singular palabra salió disparada desde su boca:

—¡No! —Incluso él se había impresionado, eso había sido como una súplica.

—¿No? —El decepticon también quedó confundido, en ninguna de las batallas anteriores había dicho algo así.

—No... ¡Olvidaré cuando te arranque el procesador! —Disfrazó, con su servo libre intentó darle un golpe, pero el decepticon estaba muy afinado en su defensa, además de que el golpe no iba tan fuerte.

—Bumblebee, volver aquí fue una estupidez, ¿No lo entiendes? —Había tomado ambos brazos del explorador y aprisionado contra el muro, ambos a cada lado de su cabeza—. Una chispa debilitada, ¿Y jugando aún así con la suerte?

Él lo sabía, tenía sentido, también había tenido acceso a sus pensamientos, eso le hizo enfadar.

—¡¿Tanto odio?! Y no me hables de debilidad, porque yo recuerdo que siempre fuiste tú quien se arrastraba en el suelo después de enfrentarnos —La primera oración sonó explosiva, mientras intentaba soltarse. Hablaba tan irónico a veces, no era de extrañarse que algunos se hayan esmerado en intentar hacerlo desaparecer, incluyendo los de su mismo lado.

—Ya no estaba interesado en tomar tiempo para hacerte sufrir, iba a matarte y ya, si tenía la oportunida. Pero te tomaste mi energon, ¡Lo pagarás! —Realmente le volvieron las ganas de destrozarlo.

—¡Tú lo pagarás aún más! Nisiquiera sabes lo que provocaste, pude haberte hecho sufrir, pero no lo hice.

—Ah, ¿Quieres un cuento para dormir? ¿Pequeño niño? Te contaré el día en que a un sparkling se le derramó el energon por correr —Burló por el sentimentalismo que captó, imitando una voz dulce, pero realmente sonaba bizarra—. ¿Acaso realmente dañé tu autoestima?

—¡¿Tú qué crees?! —Fue el impulso provocado por la gracia que veía el decepticon; abrió las paredes de su pecho, deslumbrado con el brillo que salía, una pequeña chispa que rodeaba a la mayor, blanca, pura, vívida, e indefensa, de no ser por la otra. Si en un principio se confundió y alertó al momento en que se dio cuenta de lo que hacia el autobot, mucho mayor fue el asombro cuando notó la presencia de esta.

El autobot estaba esperando que el decepticon se riera, para cambiarle el rostro con un golpe, pero extrañamente eso no ocurrió. En lugar de eso lo soltó y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, recuerdos habían vuelto a su procesador; se había unido a los decepticons para defender una causa, y así lo seguiría siendo. Y ahora, lo único que también quería era volver a lo que un día le llamo hogar: Cybertron. En la tierra había muy pocas cosas que le hicieran volver a esos intensos momentos guardados, pero ver un chispeante en evolución era algo que parecía olvidado, allá si los había, hace miles de años. La guerra corrompe cualquier cabeza, ha durado tanto que su frialdad e indiferencia era intensa, y llegando a disfrutar sádicamente al momento de eliminar un otro, ya era inevitable dejar eso atrás, sólo se podía ser más sutil al momento de matar, la frustración, tal vez, y no era algo que le gustaba reflexionar, porque acostumbrado a cuestionar sus acciones malignas no lo estaba.

—¿Ese... Chispeante es mío? —Habló pausado, y totalmente dislocado.

—Yo... En serio no lo entiendo —Su destruida voz apareció ahora—, ¿Por qué contigo? Pude haber sido compatible al menos con alguien de mi bando. Es como si otra fuerza impidiera terminar con todo esto, siempre hay más motivos para matarnos, pero yo no dejaré de pelear junto a los demás.

—No sabía que eras un portador —Gruñó, acercándose a quitar la navaja clavada en la pared.

—Como si eso hubiera sido obstáculo para unir chipas —Escupió con rencor.

—Escucha, autobot, quería información, no querías hablar, y torturarte no servía, eras más que chatarra. Sólo hice lo que estuvo a mi alcance, y me da igual lo que te haya pasado o que sentías. Información era mi objetivo —Dio media vuelta, dándole la espala, dio unos pasos, pero aún así estando atento al autobot, quien podría intentar golpearlo.

—Información, estabas totalmente desesperado por ella, lo sé, lo vi —Comentario a lo que el decepticon volteó enfadado—. Y lo que hiciste no sirvió de nada. Así que te tengo un trato.

—¿Trato? —Ciertamnte estaba sorprendido, levantó una ceja, sin cambiar su rostro de mal gusto.

—Un trato al que no podrás negarte —Transformó su cañón y apuntó a la cabeza del decepticon, este no pudo hacer nada, estaba desprevenido. El autobot se acercó peligrosamente, afrontándolo, y sin quitar la mirada de los otros ópticos carmesí. Estaban cerca, a unos centímetros, el autobot se mostró imponente.

—En serio voy matarte...

—Quiero que quites el chispeante, sin hacerme daño, porque si lo haces... Los demás vendrán, y terminarán por matarte a ti, o destruir este lugar. Puedo dar mi posición, y con eso también vendrían los humanos ¿Te gustaría perder esto? La activaría antes que me mates, porque si lo haces, verán el último lugar en donde estuve, y sería aquí. Y si se te ocurre llevarme a otro lugar para asesinarme, daría mi posición aquí y la apagaría de inmediato, sería lo mismo. Después me iría sin problema y olvidariamos esto —Sonrió burlonamemte—. ¿Qué dices?

—Grhh —Gruñó apartando la mirada a los lados, apretó sus puños, tenía mucho por perder—, si te vuelo a ver en algún lugar, nadie podrá salvarte de mí.

—Supongo que es tu dolida forma de decir sí —Quitó el cañón de su cabeza, transformado a servo nuevamente. Ahora volvía a hablar por la radio—. Vamos, hazlo ahora.

—¿Por qué no se lo pediste al médico de tu equipo? Ah, está muerto. ¿Y tus demás compañeros?

—No tenemos herramientas para eso, tú sólo hazlo —Respondió ardido.

—Bien, bien —Caminó a un mesón bastante dañado. En realidad esa cueva, el decepticon la había encontrado, lo más probable es que haya sido de otro bot, hace muchos años. Tomó un pequeño frasco, y volteó de vuelta al autobot, mostrando el contenido—. Bebe esto.

—¿Qué es eso? —Dudó naturalmente.

—Te hará no poder moverte, para poder quitar el estorbo, por mi puedes gritar del dolor todo lo que quieras —Soltó una pequeña y desgraciada carcajada.

—Entonces daré mi ubicación, no caeré en una trampa tuya —Se cruzó de brazos y bufó.

—No era el trato, insecto —Alteró aquellas palabras—. Estarás consciente pero inmóvil. Ve el contenido, es lo que siempre te dan cuando tienes heridas graves.

Lo tomó en sus servos, lo recordaba, se lo habían dado cuando perdió sus piernas, y cuando perdió su voz, entre otras veces. Era difícil de olvidar el color verde difuminado, después de estar tantas veces con una luz en la vista y cables conectados a tu cuerpo. Cualquiera podía andar con un poco de ello, se usaba cuando había mucho dolor, en parte también era un calmante. No parecía tener alguna sustancia extraña, era tal como lo recordaba, y estaba en los típicos frascos personales, por lo que podría no dudar en beberlo. Bajó su cobertura, a la vez cubriendo la zona con su servo, vertió el contenido y lo tragó.

—Listo —Le devolvió la cápsula vacía.

—Ahora acuestate en el suelo —Dijo habiendo una cámara de recarga, moviendo unas herramientas en el mesón.

En unos segundos comenzó a surgir efecto, la dosis era considerable para quedar totalmente sedado. Sus piernas fueron lo primero, perdía la fuerza para sostenerse, por lo que de inmediato se subió a la cámara de recarga y se recostó. El decepticon de dio vuelta con una herramienta en su mano, miró fulminante, y con un silencio incómodo y aterrador. Se acercó de igual forma, el amarillo lo miraba débilmente, su óptica estaba cerrando poco a poco, hasta que finalmente perdió movilidad en todo su cuerpo, pero no en sus funciones internas. Aún podía oír y activar cualquier cosa que fuera intangible, como su sistema virtual. Podía sentir tirones y presiones, pero no dolor, esa red sensorial estaba desconectada.

—Te dije que no te pusieras ahí, maldita sea. Voy a moverte —Habló el decepticon, ciertamente había desobedecido para molestarle.

Sintió los brazos pasar por debajo de su espalda y piernas, no le pareció extraño, pero sí estaba sintiendo mucho sueño, esto por la relajación corporal y que no había recargado bien hace bastante tiempo, intentaba mantenerse consciente, aunque estaba consciente. Sintió un movimiento en su pecho, seguido de un sonido de cadenas en el suelo, pero estas sonaron muy despacio.

—No hagas una tontería —Comunicó por su radio, no había problema en usarla, revivió un suspiro ronco en respuesta.

Hubo movimiento en sus brazos, pero nada brusco como para pensar que estaba quitándole alguna parte de su cuepro o haciendo algún daño, aunque estaba totalmente atento, y asustado.

—Voy a tener que moverte un poco —Escuchó del decepticon.

Sintió que rodearon su cintura, y luego levantado un poco, en ese entonces se extrañó e inquietó, se quedó perplejo a descifrar lo que estaba pasando, después de eso no hubo más movimiento. Nuevamente un sonido de cadenas y movimiento en sus brazos, logró moverlos un poco, estaba recuperándose del efecto. Sentía sus brazos en alto, y estaba sentado, había bebido muy poco como para estar dopado sin moverse, desde ahora en adelante podría moverse, pero el umbral del dolor estaba muy bajo. Abrió lentamente sus ópticos, acostumbrándose a la luz, el decepticon estaba parado enfrente, lo veía desde abajo, Barricade no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

—Eso duró tan sólo unos minutos... ¿Qué...? —Comenzó lentamente a ladear su cuello, sus brazos estaban en alto—. ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estoy encadenado?!

—Te diré una cosa —El decepticon se hincó para estar a la altura del autobot—, No sé quitar un chispeante, no soy un maldito médico. Lo único que sé, lo he aprendido sólo, pero no eso. Y si quieres activar tu ubicación, hazlo, no olvides que los humanos también vendrán, y tú estás aquí. Si quieres eliminarme, terminarás por serlo tú también. Piensalo —Dio un pequeño toque en la mejilla del autobot, en forma de burla.

—Maldito... —Entró en pánico—. ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Mantenerme encadenado por siempre?

—Tal vez, y pondré más si es necesario. A ver qué tal un bondage (Bondage es una práctica sexual en la que se utilizan ataduras) —Bromeó para sí mismo.

—¿Qué? ¿Q-qué es eso? —Pero nada hubo respuesta.

El decepticon le dio la espalda y comenzó a trabajar en lo suyo, el amarillo no tenía idea de que era, pero si era seguro; salir de ahí no iba a ser fácil, las cadenas de sus servos, impedían transformar a cañón. Haber creído que podría deshacerse del problema, con quién lo había iniciado, fue estúpido, pero un buen intento.


End file.
